Half Blood 1 : La Pierre Philosophale
by HalfBloodFic
Summary: Athalia, mi sorcière, mi déesse. Elle est élève à Poudlard et passe ses vacances aux camps des sangs mêlés. Elle est orpheline et sa vie repose sur beaucoup de mystère. Que savons-nous d'elle ? Rien... Et pourquoi a-t-elle été rogné de l'histoire d'Harry Potter ? C'est aussi un mystère... Premier tome sur 7 retraçant les livres d'Harry Potter et Percy Jackson.
1. Chapitre 1 : Découverte

Les passants s'écartaient en le voyant passer, il était ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un d'original, avec sa longue barbe blanche, son long nez aquilin, ses yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure blanche. Il avait l'âge d'un homme qui a vécu et la tenue d'un drôle d'homme. Il portait une longue robe bleue ciel à manche longue qui trainait derrière ses pas. Il se dirigeait à travers les rues de Londres en direction d'un grand bâtiment en hauteur. Un orphelinat, un lieu lui rappelant qu'il y a des années de cela, il avait mit les pieds pour la même raison dans un même orphelinat de la même ville, et cela avait apporté les plus gros ennuis que le monde n'est jamais vu. Il redoutait ce moment de sa vie, et il redoutait surtout que le schéma se reproduise. Il entra dans le bâtiment et demanda à voir une jeune fille. En temps normal, dans un orphelinat, les filles partagent le même dortoir, mais celle-ci non, elle était la seule à avoir sa propre chambre. La raison ? Aucune idée, mais il devait la voir.

Il traversa la salle et monta les escaliers, jusqu'au dernier étage. Le couloir distribuait les chambres de bébés de l'orphelinat, ainsi que celles du personnel vivant sur place. La dernière chambre était le lieu de destination de l'homme. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une voix :

\- Oui ?

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite chambre où se trouvait une jeune fille de l'âge de 11 ans, ou presque. Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux qu'il n'eut jamais vu, longs, bouclés, bruns avec des reflets blonds. Elle avait les yeux d'un marron chocolat brillant et des cils noirs et longs, des joues roses, un regard doux et sévère en même temps, des lèvres pleines… C'était la plus belle petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ce dit que si ca pouvait être sa fille, il serait très fille. Mais cette fille ne semblait pas humaine, même pas à moitié. Elle semblait différente de tous et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle elle ne partageait sa chambre avec personne.

Il s'approcha du lit où était assise en tailleur la fille, elle avait un livre sur ses genoux et d'autres livres éparpillés dans toute sa chambre. Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

\- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de notre monde, mais je suis là pour t'apprendre quelque chose. Tu es bien Athalia…

\- Oui, dit-elle précipitamment, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il prononce son nom. Oui, c'est bien moi et je ne sais pas grand-chose de votre monde.

\- Et bien, tu en sais au moins un peu, je suppose que ton père avait du te parler de Poudlard ?

\- Oui, enfin, dans une lettre. Il m'avait laissé une lettre avant de … avant de m'abandonner et il y avait écrit tout ce que je devais savoir. Donc je suis vraiment une sorcière ?

\- Oui, Athalia, tu es une sorcière et tu es inscrite à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Mon père m'a parlé de Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, Le Poudlard Express, ainsi que le chemin de traverse.

\- Tu ne sais rien tant que tu n'as pas vu …

\- J'ai lu…

\- Lire n'est pas comme voir, dit-il avec son habituel ton plein de sagesse. Je me pose une question par contre, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas avec les autres filles ?

\- Les autres enfants ont peur de moi, ils me trouvent bizarre. Alors, l'orphelinat à aménagé cette ancienne buanderie en chambre pour moi, dit-elle avec un léger sentiment de honte.

\- Je vois… C'est souvent comme ca. Je vais te donner ta lettre de Poudlard, ainsi que la liste des fournitures. Je t'attends devant ta chambre, rejoins moi quand tu seras prête, nous allons acheter tes affaires.

Elle ne dit rien et sourit. Dumbledore fut sous le choc, cette fille était vraiment une personne différente, il n'en avait encore jamais vu semblable. Elle avait ce sourire qui vous électrise, ce sourire si blanc, si grand, si beau. Un sourire qui vous rend tout de suite heureux. Il lui tendit une enveloppe et sortit de la chambre.

Athalia ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la première lettre ainsi que la liste des fournitures. Elle replia les deux papiers et les remit dans l'enveloppe. Elle se leva et alla s'habiller d'une jupe fleuri et d'un haut à manche longue rouge. Elle mit des bottines noires et un collier. Le collier était une petite chaine avec en pendentif, un triangle enfermant une photo de son père. Personne n'avait déjà vu la photo qu'il contenait hormis elle-même. Ce n'était pas un secret, l'identité de son père. Elle le voulait pour elle toute seule, même si elle était loin d'elle. Cela ferait bientôt 10 ans, dans la semaine pour être exacte, qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. 10 ans qu'elle vivait dans cet orphelinat après que son père ai du l'abandonner. Presque 11 ans qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu sa mère, qu'elle ne savait rien de celle-ci. Le 31 juillet, dans 3 jours, elle aurait 11 et il lui resterait 7 ans à subir l'orphelinat, ensuite, elle serait libre. Chaque elle comptait le nombre d'année qu'il lui restait à vivre dans ce cauchemar qu'était l'orphelinat, l'ambiance de cet endroit où elle n'avait aucun ami, aucun camarade, elle n'avait que des enfants qui la fixait comme si c'était un monstre, qui la fuyait et surtout, qui ne l'approchait jamais. Comme si elle avait une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Mais la raison de tout ce cirque, c'était son allure. Elle semblait parfaite, étrange, et surtout, inhumaine. Le pire était qu'il arrivait toujours des phénomènes étrange autour d'elle, surement du à son côté de sorcière, mais pas seulement. Elle avait tendance à attirer des sortes de monstre. Quand l'orphelinat organisait des sorties en foret, il n'était pas rare en sa présence d'apercevoir un animal étrange, jamais vu, qui semblait sortir d'un livre sur la mythologie grecque. Souvent, « l'animal » la fixait et ne détournait pas le regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui une deuxième fois pour voir qu'il avait disparu. C'était une drôle de situation pour elle, mais surtout pour les autres enfants.

Elle sortit de sa chambre totalement prête avec sa sacoche noire contenant l'enveloppe puis elle s'approcha de Dumbledore qui l'attendait en regardant un dessin d'enfant avec beaucoup d'appréciation.

\- C'est un fort joli dessin, dit-il plein d'admiration.

Athalia regarda le dessin avec beaucoup moins de conviction et répondit tout simplement : « Ouais ». Dumbledore se tourna vers elle puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Le trajet dans Londres fut rapide et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une sorte de pub miteux, coincé entre une librairie et une boutique de disque, qui passerait totalement inaperçu en temps normal. Ils entrèrent dans le pub, un endroit nommé « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Dès que Dumbledore poussa la porte, un homme se dirigea vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

\- Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Cela faisait longtemps, je vous sers quelque chose ? Une bière au beurre ? Dit l'homme qui devait être le barman de toute évidence.

\- Une quoi ? Questionna Athalia en entendant le nom de la boisson.

\- Une bière au beurre, une sorte de bière délicieuse, tu devrais en gouter un jour, dit normalement Dumbledore. Non désolé, une prochaine fois, je suis occupée aujourd'hui. Je te présente Athalia…

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Le coupa Athalia en tendant la main, évitant ainsi le moment fatal où Dumbledore dirait son nom.

\- De même jolie demoiselle, êtes vous sur de ne rien vouloir ? dit-il poliment.

\- On ne que peut plus sur, dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers une porte.

La porte menait sur une sorte de petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Il s'arrêta devant le mur et sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis. La brique se mit alors à trembloter devant le regard ahuri d'Athalia, puis un trou apparut en son milieu, s'élargissant au fur et à mesure. Au final, il s'y trouva une arcade suffisamment grande pour passer. Athalia aperçut au-delà une rue pavée qui serpentait à perte de vue. Elle suivit Dumbledore qui franchit l'ouverture puis elle se trouva dans une grande rue commerçante. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que le mur était de nouveau fermé.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant, que ce soit la boutique « Au Royaume du Hibou » ou la boutique de balais, de robes de sorcier, de télescopes, de grimoires, de parchemins, de potions, de globes lunaires, et de tout autre bizarrerie comme des foies de chauve-souris, des yeux d'anguille, des plumes d'oies et plein d'autres choses. C'était un festival de bizarrerie pour elle, et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Il va falloir passer par Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ton père t'y avait laissé une jolie petite fortune avant de partir à…, dit Dumbledore avant d'être coupé par Athalia.

\- Oui, allons-y, et s'il vous plait, ne prononcez pas mon nom de famille devant les gens et encore moins où il est… C'est gênant.

\- Je ne le dirais plus.

\- Merci.

Après avoir récupéré de l'argent à Gringotts, ils allèrent au magasin de robes de sorciers, « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». La femme s'avança vers Athalia et la regarda de haut en bas, la prit par le bras et l'entraina sans un mot vers le fond du magasin. Elle lui fit essayer une première robe puis l'ajusta.

\- Tu es assez grande pour ton âge, je vais devoir te vendre une robe d'une plus grande taille, ma petite, dit la femme.

\- C'est souvent le problème avec moi …

La femme enleva la robe à Athalia et repartit. Puis elle revint avec une nouvelle robe qu'elle lui fit essayer. Celle-ci allait mais la femme voulut quand même faire quelques retouches car « Madame Guipure est une boutique de haute catégorie en question de vêtements ».

Après l'essayage, Athalia repartit avec Dumbledore en direction de la libraire « Fleury et Bott », un sac contenant ses trois robes de travail, sa cape d'hiver, ses gants en cuir et son chapeau pointu à la main. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et en ressortirent avec les livres et manuels dont avait besoin Athalia. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans une autre boutique afin d'acheter un chaudron en étain ainsi qu'une balance. La boutique de l'apothicaire fut la boutique la plus étrange selon Athalia, voir des bocaux remplis de crochets de serpents et des serres de rapaces pendant au plafond fut de loin la chose la plus perturbante de sa journée. Quand elle ressortit de la boutique, elle alla au « Royaume du Hibou » en compagnie de Dumbledore qui lui conseilla de prendre un hibou, elle se décida sur une jolie chouette hulotte qu'elle décida de nommer Félix. Ce mot latin était le seul qu'elle avait retenu car elle l'aimait, Felix signifiant la chance et heureux, quelque chose dont elle manquait dans la vie.

Ensuite, ils allèrent à la boutique « Ollivander, fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Ce ne fut pas bien long pour Mr Ollivander de trouver la bonne baguette à Athalia, elle essaya près de 10 baguettes après avoir été mesuré. Mr Ollivander finit par lui tendre une baguette 30,5 cm, épicéa, plume de phénix, légèrement élastique. Elle prit la baguette et la ce fut une sensation étrange de chaleur qu'elle sentit se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle leva la baguette au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa. Et là, une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette. Mr Ollivander fut ravi et lui vendit la baguette en lui rappelant que sa boutique était la meilleure dans le monde, qu'il était heureux que Mademoiselle l'ai choisit pour sa première baguette. Elle le remercia puis s'en alla.

Après cet après midi shopping, Dumbledore raccompagna Athalia à l'orphelinat et lui tendit son billet de train.

\- N'oublie pas, le 1er septembre à la Gare de King's Cross, sur la voie 93/4. Elle n'existe pas selon les humains car il faut passer à travers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Compris ? lui dit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, passer au travers de la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10… Quoi ?! Mais comment je fais pour passer au travers d'une barrière ? dit-elle dans un moment de panique.

\- Tu fonces vers la barrière et tu ne sentiras rien, tu te retrouveras sur la voie 93/4. Et surtout, soit à l'heure, le train part à 11h.

\- D'accord, je peux le faire.

\- On se revoit à Poudlard Miss…

\- Pas mon nom ! S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas…

\- J'allais dire Miss Athalia, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en repartant vers la sortie de l'orphelinat.

Athalia retournant à sa chambre et rangea ses affaires en se disant qu'il lui faudrait peut être une grosse valise.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express

La fin des vacances lui parut une éternité, jamais un jeune n'avait autant attendu la rentrée avec autant d'impatience. Pour Athalia, son entrée à Poudlard signifiait non seulement quitter le lieu où elle vivait pour l'année, mais surtout rencontrer enfin des jeunes comme elle. Des sorciers. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec des enfants ayant peur d'elle, de rester dans sa chambre en attendant que la journée passe, que la nuit passe, que la semaine passe, que la rentrée arrive…

Le 1er septembre arriva enfin et Athalia se leva tôt le matin pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Elle avait fait sa valise déjà une semaine en avance, alors elle alla se doucher dans la salle de bain à côté de sa chambre et elle enfila sa tenue d'école sans mettre la robe de sorcier. Elle prit sa sacoche dans laquelle elle mit son livre préféré qu'elle voulait lire dans le train, prit dans une main la cage de sa chouette et elle tira sa valise dans tous le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle sortit enfin de l'orphelinat et respira un grand coup avant de partir à pied jusqu'à la gare. Une trotte à pied pour quelqu'un de normal, mais totalement normale pour elle.

Elle arriva à la gare de King's Cross et se pointa devant la barrière qui se trouvait entre la voie 9 et 10. Elle empoigna son charriot contenant sa valise et la cage de sa chouette puis regarda autour d'elle. Comment allait réagir les gens en la voyant disparaitre dans une barrière ? Ou se crouter devant … Elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait et fixa son regard sur la barrière. Elle se concentra et se mit à pousser le plus vite possible son charriot, à courir jusqu'à la barrière. Elle s'attendait à sentir quelque chose, au moins une petite sensation, mais rien. Elle passa la barrière comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait maintenant sur une nouvelle voix, l'inscription sur le mur indiquait « Voie 93/4 » et une horloge était accrochée au mur, 10h40. Elle était en avance. Elle regarda la voix où le monde affluait, des gens totalement étrange. Elle n'avait jamais vu de personne vêtu de ce genre. Mais ils étaient comme elle, du moins, à moitié. Les enfants poussaient tous un charriot comme elle et avait leurs valises. Elle regarda à sa droite et le vit pour la première fois. Un train rouge flambant, portant le nom de « Poudlard Express ». Son sourire fut plus difficile à retenir que jamais, et elle ne put pas le retenir. Elle était heureuse.

Elle voyait que tout le monde affluait vers l'avant du train. Comme toujours, c'était le propre de l'homme. Elle savait par logique que pour être seule dans un wagon, ou du moins dans un compartiment, il fallait aller directement à la fin du train. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle était la seule à s'avancer vers l'arrière du train, et elle y monta. Elle se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment et ouvrit la porte. Elle posa sa valise sur l'étagère au dessus du siège et s'assit vers le sens de la marche, près de la fenêtre. Elle avait posé la cage de Félix sur le siège à côté d'elle et sa sacoche sur la table en face d'elle. Elle sortit son livre et commença à le lire pour la énième fois.

Elle resta seule dans son compartiment un moment avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune garçon brun aux yeux verts. Il portait des lunettes rondes rafistolé et des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Elle le vit sans même lui jeter un regard s'avancer vers le fauteuil en face d'elle et s'asseoir après avoir poser lui aussi sa valise et sa chouette. Il la regarda puis regarda par la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla et commença à démarrer puis prendre de la vitesse. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur un autre garçon, cette fois roux avec pleins de taches de rousseurs qui fit passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- La place est libre ? dit-il timidement. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Harry hocha la tête et Athalia la leva pendant que le roux alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua que le garçon avait une tache noire sur le nez. Celui-ci regarda la fille et le garçon sans savoir quoi dire. Tout d'un coup, un duo de deux roux exactement identique déboula dans le compartiment.

\- Hé Ron ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

\- D'accord, marmonna Ron qui commença à avoir les oreilles rouges.

\- Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, dit-il en pointant le petit roux à côté d'Athalia, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.

\- C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? Demanda brusquement Ron à celui qui devait s'appeler Harry.

Celui-ci ne fit que confirmer d'un signe de tête.

\- Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette… tu sais, la…

Il pointa le doigt vers le front d'Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

\- Alors c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui …

\- Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Vraiment pas ?

\- Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

\- Eh ben, dis donc…

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, Athalia avait encore le nez dans son livre, Ron fixait Harry un long moment avant de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Son regard descendit sur le livre que lisait Athalia.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il.

Athalia releva la tête surprise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Euh, mon livre préféré. Il n'est pas très récent mais je l'adore. C'est Gatsby le Magnifique.

\- Je ne connais pas, dit-il déçu. C'est un livre de sorcier ?

\- Non, c'est de Fitzgerald, un auteur moldu américain des années 20.

\- Ah ca doit être pour ça alors, dit-il en souriant, au fait, je suppose que tu as un nom ?

\- Oui, Athalia, dit elle en riant de son impolitesse, et je connais les vôtres grâce au deux jumeaux.

\- Juste Athalia ? Pas de nom de famille ? demanda-t-il un peu troublé.

\- Oui, juste Athalia, je suis orpheline, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Moi aussi je suis orphelin, entendit-elle dire Harry en face d'elle.

Elle le regarda en souriant, elle se sentait vraiment à sa place, elle avait déjà un point commun avec un des jeunes.

\- Mes deux parents sont morts, et toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts… En fait, je ne connais pas ma mère, et mon père a… Disparut, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Ron.

\- Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

\- Alors tu dois déjà être très fort en magie.

Ron ne fit que hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?

\- Horribles, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers.

\- Cinq, rectifia Ron le visage assombri. Je suis le 6ème à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est Préfet.

\- C'est quoi un préfet ? demanda Athalia avide d'en savoir plus sur Poudlard.

\- C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion… Tu ne savais pas ça ?

\- J'ai grandit d'un orphelinat je te rappelle.

\- Pour te rassurer, moi non plus je ne le savais pas, dit Harry.

\- Oh ah oui, désolé, dit timidement Ron.

Les trois personnes continuèrent de discuter un long moment. Ron raconta un peu sa vie, comme ses frères Fred et George, les jumeaux, mais aussi Croûtard, sont gros rat gris qui dormait. Pendant ce temps, le train était sortit de Londres et les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux, Athalia continuant de lire et Harry et Ron regardant par la fenêtre.

A un moment, un charriot roulant arriva devant leur porte, contenant des tonnes de friandise. Les deux garçons s'y précipitèrent et revinrent les bras chargés puis jetèrent le tout sur la banquette. Ils s'empiffrèrent tous ensemble et observèrent les cartes chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient trouvés. Aussi, ils s'amusèrent à goûter quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en tombant sur des goûts atroces tels que Chou de Bruxelles, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine, poivre…

Après un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et un garçon joufflu y entra, les yeux en larmes.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Tous firent non de la tête.

\- Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta-t-il. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

\- Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Athalia toute souriante.

\- Oui… Mais si tu le vois…

Puis il sortit.

Le trajet continua comme il avait commencé, Ron caressant son rat sur ses genoux en regardant la fenêtre, Harry regardant aussi par la fenêtre et Athalia lisant toujours son roman. Puis, Ron décida de montrer un sort en tentant de jeter un sort sur son rat. Il sortit sa baguette – quelque chose de blanc brillait à l'extrémité. Au même moment, le garçon revint mais cette fois accompagné d'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux frisés et épais, ainsi que des grandes dents.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit-elle.

\- On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

La fille ne l'écoutait, elle fixait la baguette qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? On va voir si ca va marcher, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

\- Bon, allons-y, dit Ron, Soleil, jonquille et canari, que ce gros gras rat gris en jaune soit colorié de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Il agita sa baguette magique mais rien ne se produisit, même pas une étincelle ni quoi que ce soit. Le rat n'avait pas bougé d'un seuil et Ron le regardait d'un air déçu. Il croisa les bras avec une mine boudeuse.

\- C'est ca que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Dit la fille. Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entrainer et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Les trois jeunes la regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte, elle venait de parler sans s'arrêter comme si elle avait apprit par cœur sa tirade. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois comme pour se demander si apprendre toutes les livres par cœur était vraiment nécessaire. Et heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

\- Moi c'est Athalia, dit-elle en fermant son livre.

\- Et moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres …

La fin de sa phrase fut comme un brouillard pour Athalia qui avait totalement cessé de l'écouter, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était s'endormir maintenant. Elle fixa l'horizon qui défilait par la fenêtre puis ferma les yeux en entendant vaguement un son sortir en continu de la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous trois, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Oui maman… marmonna Athalia.

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu mais Ron la regardait en riant silencieusement. Puis quand Hermione quitta le compartiment, il explosa de rire.

\- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit-il toujours en rigolant et rangeant sa baguette. Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ca ne marchait pas.

Les jeunes continuèrent de parler mais cette fois-ci, plus d'Hermione et sa folie buccale mais les maisons de Poudlard telle que Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Tous les frères de Ron étaient de Gryffondor alors le pauvre avait peur de ne pas y être envoyé et de finir à Serpentard, maison qui a formé Vous-Savez-Qui des années de cela. Vous-Savez-Qui étais le plus grand mage de magie noire, meurtrier de nombreux sorciers et humains mais aussi celui qui avait tué les parents de Harry Potter ainsi que tenté de tuer Harry. Harry Potter était célèbre pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort qui jusque lui, n'avait jamais épargné ses victimes.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de Quidditch, un sport très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Ron était totalement fan alors il parla un long moment des règles de ce sport qui fascina Harry mais aussi Athalia.

Ron parlait encore quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer trois garçons. Celui du milieu avait un visage très pale, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux gris métallique et un nez en pointe. Derrière lui se trouvait deux acolytes, l'un gros et l'autre grand et maigre. Ils ressemblaient à des chiens d'attaque prêts à protéger leur maitre blond à la moindre occasion.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? dit le blond. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

\- Oui, dit Harry.

Le garçon blond parlait d'une façon trainante, un peu comme un snob.

\- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit-il, Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Athalia eu un léger rire en l'entendant parler et Ron eu une toux discrète tel un ricanement. Le supposé Malefoy les regarda.

\- Mon nom vous fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tien, dit-il en regardant Ron. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Puis il regarda Athalia qu'il fixa un moment puis…

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu rigolais ?

\- Moi ? Juste la façon de te présenter, tu te prends pour James Bond ou quoi ? dit-elle en rigolant.

\- James qui ? dit-il sérieux.

\- James Bond ! L'agent secret 007 ! Un film super connu à Londres.

\- Encore une enfant de moldu…

\- Mon père est sorcier, face de fouine.

\- Qui est ton père ? dit-il semi intéressé.

\- Quelqu'un dont je ne veux pas parler… dit-elle en reprenant son livre et se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Malefoy continua à la fixer sans comprendre puis il se tourna vers Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Athalia.

\- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry refusa de la serrer avec un air de défis et de colère.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley, ce Hagrid ou… Cette fille …

\- Cette fille à un nom, face de bouse, et c'est Athalia… dit-elle sans relever la tête de son livre.

\- Cette Athalia, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Athalia jeta son livre sur la table, ramassa le rat de Ron qu'elle posa près des friandises et se leva en même que Ron et Harry. Ron avait le visage rouge écarlate.

\- Répète un peu ca, dit Ron.

\- Vous voulez vous battre tous les trois ? lança Malefoy avec mépris.

\- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry.

\- Dégagez de ce compartiment ou je vous explose la figure, dit Athalia pleine de colère.

\- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore… dit-il en regardant la banquette où s'éparpillait trois tonnes de friandises.

Goyle, le plus gros des acolytes, tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles et Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant même de parvenir à la toucher, celui-ci hurler comme une fillette et balançant son doigt où pendant Croutard. Crabbe et Malefoy reculèrent et Goyle balança son doigt vers la fenêtre en lançant le rat qui s'assomma contre la vitre. Les trois garçons partirent plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivé, Drago dévisageant avec mépris les trois jeunes. Mais Hermione revint les voir.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement en voyant le carnage et Ron tenant son rat par la queue.

\- Je crois qu'il est assommé, dit Ron.

\- Ce Drago, je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter… Ni sa bande de chien ambulant.

\- Oh ! Ca c'est tout simplement incroyable ! Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est juste rendormi ! dit Ron en voyant son rat dormir.

\- Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malefoy ? demanda Athalia à Harry ?

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, dans la boutique de madame Guipure.

\- J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté que Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre du côté des forces du Mal.

Athalia sentit encore plus de haine envers le garçon et elle vit que Harry partageait le même sentiment.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Harmione. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas ?

\- C'est Croutard qui s'est battu, pas nous, répondit Ron avec un regard noir. Ca ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

\- D'accord, je m'en vais, dit-elle en les regardant de haut. J'étais venue pour vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises. Ils courant dans les couloirs comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Elle s'en alla et Ron rougit en s'essuyant le nez.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur ton nez… dit Athalia en rigolant.

Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme quand elle était arrivée à la gare. Les garçons s'habillèrent pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs (Ron était très pudique visiblement). Le train s'arrêta en gare et une voix retentit dans le train.

\- Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie du train et se trouvait sur le quai de Près au Lard.

\- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ca va Harry ?

Les paroles venaient d'un grand homme à la grosse tête hirsute. Harry sembla le reconnaître et présenta ses deux nouveaux amis à Hagrid qui était en fait le garde chasse de Poudlard. La file d'élèves suivit Hagrid sur un long chemin étroit et escarpé. Elle entendit Neville qui pleurait encore et elle aperçut Poudlard. Au même moment, tous les enfants s'exclamèrent d'un grand « Ooooh ! » .

Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur la rive d'un grand lac noir.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid.

Athalia, Ron et Harry partagèrent leur barque avec Harmione.

\- Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui était aussi dans une barque. Alors, en avant !

Les barques avancèrent en même temps jusqu'à l'autre rive où se trouvait le château. Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la rive, tout le monde descendit de sa barque.

\- Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques.

\- Trévor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

La file d'élèves se reforma avec Hagrid en tête.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Le géant se dressa devant la grande porte du château et frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit alors toute seule.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

Une grande femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant l'ouverture. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude.

\- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, dit Hagrid.

\- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe, dit-elle.

Le hall du château était immense, le plafond si haut et des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, ainsi qu'un somptueux escalier de marbre se trouvait en son centre. Les élèves traversèrent la pièce vers une petite salle qui devait leur être réservée. Mme McGonagall leur expliqua ce qui allait suivre, le banquet de début d'année, la répartition dans l'une des maisons, la coupe des quatre maisons et tout ce qui devait leurs êtres dits. Tous les élèves commencèrent à paniquer en sachant qu'ils allaient passer une sorte de test. Athalia sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse quand elle entendit cela. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce et se rendit compte que tout le monde paniquait ce qui, bizarrement, la rassura.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière eux. Elle se retourna et resta médusée, comme les autres élèves, devant le spectacle qui se passait devant elle… Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaitre en traversant le mur du fond. Ils étaient blanc, légèrement transparents, flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves, et ils étaient logiquement morts. Deux fantômes en particulier intriguèrent Athalia, l'un ressemblait à un moins petit et gras et l'autre était vêtu de haut-de-chausse, le cou entouré d'une fraise. Ils semblaient être en train de se disputer.

\- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance, dit celui ressemblant à un moine.

\- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit l'autre spectre. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Le fantôme parut remarquer leurs présences, et les élèves fixaient les deux fantômes sans oser prononcer un mot, gardant la bouche ouverte.

\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le moine en souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

\- Oui… répondit Athalia qui était la seule à avoir répondu.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle allait mourir dans peu de temps.

\- J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison dans le temps.

\- Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait de nouveau dans la pièce pendant que les fantômes repartaient. Elle guida les élèves vers une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit sur une immense salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique à la fois. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. A l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait une table où étaient assis les professeurs de l'école. Les nouveaux élèves, dont Athalia, s'alignèrent devant la fameuse table de professeurs. Athalia se retourna pour observer la foule et aperçut plusieurs visages. Puis elle regarda de nouveau face à elle et frôla la main de Harry, elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

\- On va faire un test devant tout le monde ?

\- J'espère bien que non… dit-il visiblement paniqué.

Ils levèrent en même temps la tête vers le plafond qui était parsemé d'étoiles. Elle entendit Hermione murmurer que c'était un plafond magique qui était fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel, elle l'avait lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Le Professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant eux et y posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier qui était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

\- On va quand même pas devoir en sortir un lapin ? chuchota Athalia à Harry.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me demandais… lui dit-il.

Il régna un silence total puis le chapeau remua et une déchirure apparut tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand tel une bouche. Le chapeau se mit à chanter. Oui, à chanter, un chapeau qui chante, Athalia n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, tout le monde applaudit dans la salle pendant que le chapeau s'inclinait avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

\- Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à Harry et Athalia. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll… J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure.

\- Si tu veux, je veux bien le tenir pour t'aider, murmura Athalia en rigolant.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant un long parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettre le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

C'est à ce moment même qu'Athalia commença à paniquer, le professeur appelait les élèves en prononçant le nom de famille. Elle se dit que sa vie allait être foutue à partir du moment où on l'appellerait. Plus personne ne voudra lui parler. Plus personne ne voudra la regarder et tout le monde la fuira, comme à l'orphelinat. Comment pouvait-on être toujours attiré ce genre de chose ?! Qu'avait-elle fait non de dieu pour avoir tant de problème avec un simple non de famille ?

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré pour aller s'assoir sur le tabouret. Le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria celui-ci.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi d'autres étudiants de Poufsouffle.

\- Bones, Susan, annonca McGonagall.

\- POUFSOUFFLE, cria à nouveau le chapeau.

\- Boot, Terry, appela le professeur.

\- SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements éclatèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. La répartition continua ainsi pendant un moment, plein d'élèves passèrent.

\- Granger, Hermione !

Elle courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête.

\- GRYFFONDOR, cria le chapeau.

Athalia entendit Ron émir un grognement et elle en pouffa de rire. Neville Londubat fut ensuite appeler et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider puis il cria « GRYFFONDOR ». Celui-ci se précipita vers la table des gryffondor sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et il dut revenir le donner à un élève sous les éclats de rire.

\- Malefoy, Drago ! appela le professeur.

Le garçon s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret en lançant un regard de défis à Harry puis à Athalia qui haussa un sourcil en le regardant. A peine le chapeau eu frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écria :

\- Serpentard !

Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle d'un air satisfait vers la table des serpentards.

\- Harry Potter !

Athalia lui serra la main pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et il s'avança vers le tabouret. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

\- Potter ?

\- Elle a bien dit Potter ?

\- LE Harry Potter ?

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le chapeau. Le moment fut long, vraiment long puis enfin :

\- Gryffondor !

Athalia reconnut la voix des jumeaux Weasley clamer « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! ». Harry partit s'assoir à la table des gryffondor en souriant à Ron et Athalia. Enfin, le nom de Ron fut appeler et Athalia commença à s'inquiéter. Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait du être appeler logiquement. Ron alla poser le chapeau sur sa tête rousse.

\- Gryffondor ! cria le chapeau

Et Ron afficha un visage heureux en allant s'assoir prêt de Harry. Athalia était maintenant l'avant dernière quand on appela Zabini, Blaise qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore qu'elle reconnut se leva et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci hocha la tête puis elle roula son parchemin avant d'aller s'assoir. Athalia baissa la tête, elle s'imaginait déjà le pire. Elle allait finalement être renvoyée pour une raison inconnue.

\- Je vais maintenant appeler le dernier élève à venir essayer le chapeau. Athalia, vient ici s'il te plait.

Athalia fut rassurée d'un coup et elle s'avança timidement vers le tabouret. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait en chuchotant. Tout ce cirque pour une fille, il se cachait quelque chose derrière son nom. Elle ferma les yeux pendant que le chapeau était posé sur sa tête.

\- Je croyais que Harry Potter serait la tête la plus difficile à répartir mais je me trompais, entendit-elle dans son oreille. Hum… Je vois que tu as les qualités requise pour Serdaigle, très intelligente oui… Et aussi pour Serpentard, très ambitieuse. Oh et tu es une fille vraiment courageuse, ce qui est une qualité de Gryffondor. Je vois que tu es loyale… Une qualité de Poufsouffle… Mais il n'y a qu'une maison qui doit correspondre pour toi… GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot fut crier hors de sa tête et tous les élèves de la table d'Harry et Ron se mirent à applaudirent en criant. Le professeur Dumbledore lui retira le chapeau et elle se leva pour aller s'assoir à côté de ses amis. En face d'elle, elle aperçut à la table des Serpentard le visage de Drago Malefoy la fixer. Alors, elle se tourna et regarda derrière elle. Elle vit un garçon qu'elle trouva très beau. Brun, yeux gris, un nez droit… Elle le regarda, il la regarda à son tour et lui sourit. Elle ne fit rien, et se retourna. Elle se frotta le ventre. Elle avait faim, très faim, alors elle fixa son assiette et n'attendit plus qu'une chose. De la nourriture.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé de sa chaise, les bras légèrement ouverts.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit pendant que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Athalia ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ces mots. Elle regarda Harry qui devait visiblement penser la même chose.

\- Il est … un peu fou non ? demanda Harry à un garçon à sa gauche.

Le garçon était roux et ressemblait fortement à Ron.

\- Ron… C'est ton frère non ? demanda Athalia à Ron.

\- Ouais, Percy le préfet.

\- Fou ? dit Percy à Harry d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

\- Tous les génies sont fous, c'est ce qui fait d'eux des génies… Albert Einstein par exemple, dit Athalia tout doucement en regardant tout les plats qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Percy la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne dit rien et se mit à se servir. Tout le monde en fit de même et Athalia fut ravie. Elle avait tellement faim, d'habitude elle avait tendance à sauter des repas car elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'était pas anorexique, elle avait juste des tendances à la déprime et à l'angoisse. Cette faim soudaine était en fait très nouvelle pour elle. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse et paniquée à la fois. Le repas se prolongea, tout le monde discutait, racontait sa vie. Mais Athalia ne dit rien et mangea. Elle ne fit que penser pendant tout le repas à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout et elle commençait à en ressentir les effets. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait des amis, elle était bien, elle avait faim, elle était accepté et surtout… Elle était heureuse. Elle s'arrêta de manger et regarda en face d'elle, Harry venait de pousser un gémissement en plaquant sa main sur son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Son regard était tourné vers l'un des professeurs de la salle, l'un avec des cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux, et l'autre avec un turban ridicule. L'un d'eux avait provoqué quelque chose chez Harry et Athalia se jura d'y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que ca va Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Oui ca va, dit-il sans être convaincu.

Elle le regarda un moment pendant qu'il parlait avec Percy du professeur aux cheveux gras, professeur Rogue et celui au turban, Professeur Quirrell. Elle regarda vers les professeurs en voyant Dumbledore se lever de nouveau. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entour le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Son regard se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley qui rigolèrent en entendant cela. Athalia entendit même Fred dire « On s'en souvient, mais on s'en fiche ».

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Athalia fronce les sourcils et elle entendit Harry rire. Elle le fixa alors et il demanda :

\- Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura-t-il à Percy.

\- Je crois que si, répondit Percy. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'allée dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets.

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

A la fin de la chanson, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pour aller dans les salles communes. Percy mena les nouveaux élèves à la salle commune de Gryffondor qui se trouvait derrière un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Caput Draconis, dit Percy.

Le tableau pivota et laissa voir un trou dans le mur qui laissait passer les élèves. Tous s'engouffrèrent dedans un par un. Les filles, dont Athalia, allèrent dans le dortoir des filles qui se trouvait au dernier étage de la tour. Elle y trouva des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Elle enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit rouge et se glissa dans son lit. Elle sentit que la fatigue la submergeait rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Cette nuit là, elle fit un rêve… Elle vit un cheval qui galopait dans une forêt sur une colline, le cheval se faisait poursuivre par quelque chose. L'animal se métamorphosa en un chat et sauta dans un arbre, puis il se transforma en un oiseau et s'envola. La pluie faisait rage et l'oiseau se transforma en poisson qui tomba dans le lac qui se trouvait en dessous. Le poisson fut attaqué par un requin et se métamorphosa en tortue de mer. En rampant vers la plage, la tortue de mer devint une tortue. Puis elle devint ensuite une fourmi. Un pied humain risqua de l'écraser et elle devint un humain au visage indéchiffrable. Il se trouvait alors deux humains, celui qui allait tuer la fourmi était un homme, et celui qui était la fourmi était une femme. Les deux humains s'embrassèrent. Et c'est là qu'elle se réveilla, le visage perlés de sueurs.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Cerbère

Le rêve qu'avait fait Athalia lui resta dans la tête pendant longtemps, elle ne cessait de réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Un rêve de ce genre ne pouvait pas sortir uniquement de son imaginaire inconscient. Il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière.

Mise à part ce rêve qui occupait ses pensées la plupart du temps, il y avait aussi les premiers cours. La première semaine passa plus rapidement que prévu. Le cours de métamorphose la passionna car il lui faisait penser à son rêve. Le professeur McGonagall s'avéra être particulièrement sévère mais un très bon professeur. Il y eu aussi le cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci montra dès le premier cours une certaine haine envers Harry. Ce qui énerva particulièrement Athalia durant son cours était que Rogue s'était servit d'elle pour ridiculiser Harry, et au passage, Athalia elle-même. Harry était assis entre Ron et Athalia. Quand le professeur arriva, il remarqua tout de suite Harry qui chuchotait à l'oreille d'Athalia.

\- Je vois que notre célébrité à déjà une admiratrice… dit Rogue de sa voix trainante.

Harry piqua un fard en s'éloignant d'Athalia et celle-ci fusilla le prof de son regard marron. Mais ce fut la seule intervention de Rogue envers Athalia. Rogue se focalisa entièrement sur Harry, l'assénant de questions sur les potions et le ridiculisant encore plus, pendant qu'Hermione levait la main aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon pour montrer qu'elle savait.

Après ce cours, Harry, Athalia et Ron se rendirent chez Hagrid. Celui-ci leur servit un thé en discutant de Poudlard, mais surtout du fameux professeur Rogue. Ils discutèrent aussi de la nouvelle du moment, le cambriolage à Gringotts.

\- Hagrid, le coffre qui a été fracturé, c'est celui où tu es allés récupérer le petit paquet, tu te souviens ? dit Harry

\- Oui je m'en souviens.

\- Donc le cambriolage à Gringotts a eu lieu le jour où vous y êtes allés ? Ca c'est vraiment étrange… Dit Athalia.

\- De toute façon, j'avais vidé ce coffre, maintenant, l'objet en question est en lieu sur et je ne dois pas vous en parler. Déclara Hagrid.

\- Mais Hagrid … supplia Harry

\- Chut ! Je n'en parlerais plus.

Le lundi suivant, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard partagèrent le même horaire de cours de vol sur balai, ce qui frustra Harry qui ne supportait absolument pas Drago Malefoy.

\- Harry, personne ne supporte Malefoy, dit Athalia.

\- C'est supposé me rassurer ?

\- Non, mais juste te faire comprendre que le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais de lui. Drago est la plus horrible fouine qui n'a jamais existé, dit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si ca me rassure …

\- Tu savais que Malefoy se vante non-stop d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch ? dit Ron.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ca… dit Athalia d'un air sadique.

Les trois rigolèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner. Hermione ne cessait de leurs parler du livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » et de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à manier un balai dans un livre. Neville, lui, ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait encore plus de soucis à se faire.

\- C'est à peine si je tiens debout au sol, alors comment voulez-vous que je vole sur un balai ?! s'exclamait-il sans cesse avec les mains sur le visage.

\- Dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à tenir debout mais juste assis… lui répondit Athalia.

La garçon se redressa et lui sourit.

\- Eh ! Mais c'est vrai ca ! dit-il tout content.

Le courrier du matin arriva et comme à l'habitude, Harry ne recevait rien, ce qui attristait Athalia. Elle voyait que Malefoy, au contraire, recevait chaque jour des lettres et colis de bonbons qu'il ouvrait avec jubilation.

\- Moi non plus je ne reçois rien Harry, dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Je crois franchement Athalia que tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour rassurer les gens, ou moi du moins, dit-il en regardant Neville qui souriait en mangeant.

\- On ne peut pas être parfait voyons.

Au même moment, un hibou apporta à Neville un paquet de sa grand-mère. Il ouvrit fébrilement le paquet et montra avec joua une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille remplie de fumée.

\- C'est un Rapeltout ! expliqua-t-il. Ca sert à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié de faire. Ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdi. Regardez, il suffit de la tenir dans sa main, comme ça et si on a oublié quelque chose, elle devient rouge.

Il fronça les sourcils en regarda la boule, la fumée était devenue écarlate alors il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait pu oublier. Mais au même moment, Drago passa derrière lui et prit le Rapeltout des mains de Neville. Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond mais ils ne firent rien en voyant le professeur McGonagall accourir dans leur direction.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que Drago a besoin d'un Rapeltout pour se souvenir de ne pas voler les affaires des autres, répondit Athalia.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Professeur, c'est Malefoy, il m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Drago fit une grimace et laissa retomber la boule de verre sur la table.

\- C'était juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il avant de repartir en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Il pourrait être le fils d'Hermès … dit Athalia.

\- Qui est Hermès ? demanda Ron

\- Un dieu mythologique, celui du voyage et des voleurs.

\- Ah, d'accord, là je comprends.

Le cours de vol sur balai commença l'après midi même dans le parc. Une vingtaine de balais étaient soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Madame Bibine, le professeur qui enseignait la matière, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris, et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Athalia se plaça face à un balai qui était vieux et en très mauvais état. Elle pensa tout de suite que ce cours n'allait pas être une réussite pour tous.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine, et dites : «Debout ! ».

\- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Tout le monde essayait en vain de faire lever le balai sauf Harry qui réussit du premier coup.

\- Joli ! Dit Athalia

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

\- Debout ! ordonna Athalia.

Elle essaya deux fois mais le balai ne bougeait pas du sol. Puis elle vit le balai de Ron se lever pour l'assommer en plein visage. L'effet fut le rire de tous les élèves et le rougissement de Ron. Athalia retenta une nouvelle fois et le balai lui sauta dans la main. Elle était la deuxième à avoir réussit et elle était ravie d'elle-même.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser puis comment tenir le balai. Athalia l'entendit corriger Malefoy car celui-ci tenait très mal son balai. Harry et Ron se mirent tout de suite à sourire de satisfaction. Athalia, elle, avait presque pitié de lui.

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux….

Neville qui était tellement nerveux était déjà dans les airs.

\- Redescends mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Hurla-t-il pendant qu'il s'élevait dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne.

Neville était déjà à trois mètres, et il continua jusqu'à six mètre. Athalia vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il hurlait, puis il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa de son balai et… Heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd et un horrible craquement. Neville se retrouvait face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai, lui, disparut dans la forêt interdite.

Madame Bibine était penchez sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

\- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves.

\- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Malefoy explosa de rire.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement Parvati Patil.

\- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les fouines, Parkinson, dit Athalia.

\- Attendez… je rêve ou la fille qui n'a même pas de nom de famille vient de me parler ?

Athalia se sentit bouillir de rage, elle s'élança sur Parkinson et son poing partit plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait pour s'écraser sur sa joue. Pansy se retrouvait avec une joue rouge et sa main la tenant, le visage choqué.

\- Je te jure que si tu ouvres encore fois la bouche, ce ne sera pas un mon poing dans ta face mais mon pied qui t'écrase, grogna Athalia. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ma famille.

Pansy ne dit rien et s'éloigna vers d'autres filles de sa maison pour se plaindre et pester contre Athalia.

\- Joli coup, dit Harry.

Elle aperçut que Drago la fixait puis celui-ci regarda au sol.

\- Regardez ! s'écria-t-il.

Il ramassa une boule sur le sol, celle qu'avait perdu Neville en tombant du ciel.

\- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

\- Donne-moi ca, Malefoy, dit Harry calmement.

\- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

\- Donne ça ! s'écria Harry.

Malefoy enfourcha son balai et regarda d'un air de défi Harry, puis il s'élança dans les airs.

\- Si tu y tiens, Potter, viens le chercher, dit-il.

Harry prit son balai, l'enfourcha et s'élança à son tour. Hermione pesta contre eux, elle avait peur qu'ils leurs attirent des ennuis. Ainsi commença une poursuite contre Malefoy. Celui-ci lança le Rapeltout dans les airs et Harry fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour récupérer la boule en plein vol. Athalia fut stupéfaite de voir ça, Harry avait réussi à rattraper l'objet. Il redescendit au sol et tout le monde l'acclamait. Mais une voix retentit.

\- Harry Potter !

Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard… Comment avez-vous pu oser.. ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui…

\- Taisez-vous, Wealsey. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Elle repartit, suivit d'Harry. Athalia commença à s'imaginer le pire. Poudlard sans Harry Potter ? Impossible. Ron et elle attendirent son retour ensemble.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry les rejoignit à la table.

\- Le professeur McGonagall me veut dans l'équipe de Quidditch, comme attrapeur, dit Harry en s'asseyant. Je ne vais pas être renvoyé !

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais les première année ne jouent jamais… Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis… Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…

\- Un siècle, acheva Harry. C'est Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui me l'a dit. Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, mais ne le dit à personne. Dubois tient à garder le secret.

Fred et George qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle se précipitèrent vers Harry.

\- Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi on est dans l'équipe, comme batteurs.

\- Cette année, on gagne la coupe, c'est sûr, dit Fred. On n'avait plus jamais gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois, on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très bon, Dubois en sautait de joie.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit George. Il parait que Lee Jordan a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école.

\- Je parie que c'est celui qui se trouve derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré dès la première semaine. A tout à l'heure.

Les deux jumeaux s'en allèrent et Malefoy apparut, accompagné comme à son habitude de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Alors c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

\- J'en connais un qui va être surpris la semaine prochaine… murmura Athalia.

\- Tu faisais moi le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry.

\- Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un duel de sorciers ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! intervint Ron, et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second ?

\- Crabbe, dit-il. A minuit d'accord ? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée. Au fait, Athalia, tu viendras ?

Athalia avala difficilement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

\- Te voir te ridiculiser ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et lui lança un regard noir. Celui-ci repartit avec ses amis en lançant un dernier regard plein de haine à Athalia qui lui sourit méchamment.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est un duel de sorciers ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par second ? demanda en panique Harry.

\- Le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé. Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, avec de vrais sorciers.

\- Et on est quoi nous ? Des sorciers en plastique tu vas me dire ? dit Athalia.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ce qu'ils arriveront à faire, Malefoy et lui, c'est à s'envoyer des étincelles. Ils ne s'y connaissent pas suffisamment en magie pour se faire du mal.

\- Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agiterai ma baguette ?

\- Jette-la par terre et donne un coup de poing sur le nez de Malefoy, ca fait du bien en plus, répondit Athalia.

\- Exactement, approuva Ron en souriant.

\- Excusez-moi, dit une voix.

Harry, Ron &amp; Athalia relevèrent la tête et virent Hermione Granger.

\- On ne peut pas diner en paix ! grommela Ron.

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Gryffondor si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.

\- Et ca ne te regarde vraiment pas, ajouta Harry.

\- En fait, d'un point de vue… Si, ajouta Athalia avec gêne.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, dit Ron.

\- Je crois que oui, dit Athalia.

Le soir même, Athalia attendait seule allongée dans son lit que ce soit l'heure. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Les pensées s'accumulaient dans sa tête, le duel à minuit, le rêve qu'elle avait fait, et sa possible signification. Elle y voyait maintenant un rapport avec sa personnalité… L'instinct de survie. Elle n'avait pas d'instinct de survie, comme si il lui était impossible de mourir, ou comme si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur sa nature. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle était exactement et cela la troublait fortement. Elle se demandait si le professeur Dumbledore savait quelque chose, lui, sur l'identité de sa mère. Elle se jura de lui en parler plus tard. Quand l'heure arriva, elle se leva et sortit du dortoir. Elle arriva dans la salle commune et trouva Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient. Ils avaient presque atteint le trou qui permettait de sortir qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez faire une chose pareille.

La lueur d'une lampe tremblota, Hermione Granger apparut, vêtue de sa robe de chambre rose et les sourcils foncés.

\- Mais retourne te coucher, toi ! lança Ron avec fureur.

\- J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua-t-elle. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

\- Venez, dit Harry à Ron et Athalia.

Il fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et passa par le trou, suivit de Ron, puis Athalia. Hermione, qui était une fille entêtée, ne lâcha pas l'affaire et les suivit.

\- Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec MaGonagall.

\- Va-t'en, lâcha Ron à bout de nerf.

\- Très bien, mais je vous aurai prévenus. Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des…

Mais ils ne surent pas ce qu'ils étaient car en voulant faire à nouveau pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione s'aperçut que la toile était vide.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? dit-elle d'une petite voix aigüe.

\- Ca te regarde, répondit Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard.

\- Je viens avec vous ! dit-elle avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le bout du couloir.

\- Certainement pas !

Au final, ils étaient maintenant quatre, Harry, Ron, Athalia et … Hermione. Ron ne cessait de pester contre elle pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle des trophées. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Malefoy et Crabbe n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- Il est en retard. Peut être qu'il s'est dégonflé, murmura Ron.

\- Je pense que c'est un piège… chuchota Athalia.

Au même moment, un bruit les fit sursauter.

\- Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne, sont chat. Le visage de Ron se décomposa, tout comme celui d'Hermione qui répéta que c'était leurs fautes. Athalia lui fit signe de se taire et ils se dirigèrent tous dans des passages de la pièce pour parvenir à la sortie sans se faire repérer.

\- On file ! cria-t-il.

Ils se mirent tous à courir et finirent par sortir. Ils continuèrent de courir dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers d'autres couloirs, d'autres portes. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

\- On est fichus, gémit Ron. C'est la fin pour nous !

\- Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione. Alohomora !

Un déclic, puis la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Tous les quatre se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutaient contre la porte pendant qu'Athalia se retourna. Et ce qu'elle vu fut un cauchemar… Un énorme chien noir à TROIS têtes. Elle secoua Ron, Harry et Hermione qui se retournèrent et commencèrent à trembler. Elle regarda les pieds de la bête qui se trouvaient sur une trappe. La bête cachait ou gardait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle recula, se heurtant à Harry qui avait réussit à ouvrir la porte. Ils reculèrent tous et se sortir aussi vite que possible de la pièce puis refermèrent la porte.

Le chemin du retour vers leur dortoir fut silencieux et personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche même pour respirer. Ils arrivèrent en face du tableau puis entrèrent dans la salle commune. Enfin, Ron ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? dit-il. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là !

\- Ca vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? lança Hermione. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

\- Il était par terre non ? répond Harry.

\- Non, une trappe, dit Athalia qui avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. Il était sur une trappe, bon sang…

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes, répondit Harry.

\- Je pense qu'on l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident, dit Hermione.

\- Je pense aussi, dit Athalia.

\- J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Ron la regarda bouche bée.

\- Non, ca ne nous dérange pas ! dit-il. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligée à venir !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'elle aurait besoin de revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Je préfère être renvoyé plutôt que de mourir, personnellement.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Athalia… dit Harry.

\- Bon, les garçons… Je vous laisse, moi je monte me coucher. Vous faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne risquez plus votre vie.

\- Dormir, dit Ron.

Elle monta l'escalier et alla directement enfiler sa chemise de nuit puis se glisser dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione.

\- Cerbère… murmura Athalia.

\- Quoi ? Dit Hermione en se redressant d'un coup.

\- Ce chien, il s'appelle Cerbère, le gardien des enfers dans la mythologie grecque.

\- Je crois que tu es passionnée par la mythologie grecque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Totalement raison…

Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'elle s'endorme.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Troll

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy regarda avec de grands yeux Harry, Athalia et Ron. Il était étonné de les voir encore là, l'ai fatigué et la mine joyeuse. Les trois jeunes se demandaient ce qui pouvait se trouver sous la troupe du chien à trois têtes mais Hermione ne voulait plus en parler. Ils avaient aussi une grande envie de se venger de Malefoy.

Quand, une semaine plus tard, le courrier du matin arriva, les trois jeunes furent surpris de voir Harry recevoir un immense et long paquet porté par une demi-douzaine de hiboux. Un autre hibou apporta ensuite une lettre à Harry qui l'ouvrit.

\- N'ouvre pas le paquet pendant que vous serez à table, murmura-t-il à ses amis. Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement. Professeur McGongall.

\- Un Nimbus 2000, marmonna Ron. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher un.

Athalia se leva brusquement et leur dit de la suivre tout de suite. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie avec le paquet. Mais Crabbe et Goyle leur barrèrent le passage vers l'escalier, puis Malefoy prit le paquet des mains d'Harry.

\- Ca m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit-il en tâtant le paquet.

\- Bravo pour cette déduction Malefoy, grogna Athalia. Maintenant, rend ce paquet sinon je te jure que je t'arrache la gorge avec mes mains.

Malefoy ne dit rien, la fixa et lui tendit le balai à Harry.

\- Cette fois, tu es fichu, Potter, les premier année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai.

Ron ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, dit-il, c'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi déjà la marque du tien ? Ah oui ! Un Comète 260, c'est ça ? C'est bien ça, les Comète, quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais, évidemment, les Nimbus c'est une autre classe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindille par brindille.

\- Quelle jalousie, Malefoy, c'est dingue, dit Athalia en rigolant.

Le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les enchantements apparut à côté de Malefoy.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? couina-t-il.

\- Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, dit Malefoy.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur en souriant à Harry. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

\- Un Nimbus 2000, monsieur, dit Harry devant l'expression horrifiée de Malefoy. Et c'est grâce à Malefoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Athalia ne pu retenir son rire devant Malefoy qui lui jeta un regard amère. Elle, Ron et Harry montèrent l'escalier et essayèrent de ne pas rire trop fort devant Malefoy qui les fixait toujours avec haine.

\- S'il n'avait pas volé le Rapeltout de Neville, je ne ferais pas partie de l'équipe, dit Harry.

\- Alors, j'imagine que tu prends ça comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement ? Lança Hermione qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- On peut dire ca oui, dit Athalia.

\- Je croyais que tu ne nous parlais plus ? Dit Harry.

\- Oui, tu devrais continuer, dit Ron, ca nous fait beaucoup de bien.

Hermione s'en alla alors, en levant le nez en l'air, d'un air supérieur.

Pendant les cours du matin, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se concentrer, tellement ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose « Le Nimbus 2000 ». Surtout Athalia qui depuis que Ron lui avait raconté les règles de Quidditch s'était pris pour passion ce sport, et surtout un poste en particulier… Celui de poursuiveur. Elle se promit de tout faire pour faire partie de l'équipe quand elle en aurait le droit.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, ils se précipitèrent de manger pour pouvoir aller rapidement dans le dortoir pour ouvrir le paquet. Ils s'y retrouvèrent assis sur le lit d'Harry autour du paquet et l'ouvrirent ensemble.

\- Wouah, s'exclama Athalia.

\- Eh ben dis donc, soupira Ron avec admiration.

Le balai avait une forme élégante, avec un manche d'acajou étincelant et un long faisceau de brindilles droites et lisses. La marque Nimbus 2000 était gravée en lettres d'or à une extrémité du manche.

Quand arriva sept, Harry les quitta pour son entraînement. Athalia alla avec Ron à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Ils y allèrent donc ensemble.

\- Il faut un livre sur la mythologie grecque, un qui parlerait de Cerbère, il doit y avoir des infos sur cette créature, dit-elle à Ron.

\- Tu penses que le chien était LE Cerbère ?

\- Non, surement un descendant. Mais ca prouve que les créatures de la mythologie existent. J'en ai toujours été certaine. Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat et qu'on faisait des sorties dehors, j'avais tendance à croiser de drôle de bête. Une fois, j'ai aperçu un cyclope dans une impasse.

Ron la regarda avec de gros yeux et fit un signe d'approbation. Ils allèrent dans une rangée de livre et cherchèrent longtemps de trouver quelque chose en rapport. Mais rien. Rien ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose. Ce n'était que des livres sur les sorciers et la magie. Pas de mythologie grecque. Ils allèrent abandonner quand Athalia remarqua un livre nommé « Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques ». Elle le prit et appela Ron. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et ouvrirent le livre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la mythologie mais je pense que le chien peut y figurer, dit-elle.

\- Y'a des chances oui, dit Ron.

Ils tournèrent et tournèrent les pages, à la recherche du genre de créature à trois têtes qui ressemble à un chien. Ils finirent par trouver une page et lisèrent.

\- Cerbère ou le chien à trois tête, et il n'y a rien d'autre d'écrit. Ca veut dire quoi ca ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chut ! Dit la bibliothécaire.

\- Désolé… murmura Athalia. Ron, comment un livre peut-il avoir une page vide ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, dit-il.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais l'emprunter et j'en parlerais à Hermione, elle m'a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que nous.

\- D'accord.

Elle se leva et prit le livre, Ron la suivit vers la sortie de la bibliothèque puis ils allèrent à la salle commune. Là, Ron partit faire ses devoirs et Athalia alla trouver Hermione qui était assise sur un fauteuil, en train de lire.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler deux minutes ? dit-elle.

Celle-ci leva la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Viens au dortoir, c'est plutôt secret… murmura-t-elle.

Hermione se leva et la suivit dans le dortoir. Athalia s'assit sur son lit et Hermione la rejoignit. Elle posa le livre de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

\- Tu te souviens du chien à trois têtes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment l'oublier, dit Hermione.

\- Et bien, il me faisait penser à une créature de la mythologie, Cerbère.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'y aucun livre sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai trouvé celui-ci.

\- Les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment de connaissance en la mythologie grecque. En fait, pour eux c'est carrément une réalité, donc ce n'est pas une mythologie.

\- Alors, ca, je n'en savais rien. Ce doit être pour ca que le livre des animaux fantastique en parle. Enfin… il cite le nom de la créature mais il n'y a rien d'autre.

\- Fais voir le livre, dit Hermione en le prenant.

Elle regarda un moment la page puis en regarda d'autre. Elle avait l'air super concentré alors Athalia ne dit rien et la regarda faire. Quand tout à coup, le regard d'Hermione s'illumina.

\- Il n'y a rien parce que les sorciers ne savent rien dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ca nous avance à quoi ?

\- Il y a une seule personne qui doit savoir quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que Hagrid, le garde chasse, a une passion incroyable pour ce genre de créature. Je pense que c'est à lui que l'on devrait poser la question.

\- Si ca se trouve, le chien lui appartient, dit Athalia pas très convaincu d'elle-même.

Au matin d'Halloween, les élèves eurent cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur essayait de leur enseigner un sortilège pour faire voler les objets. Les élèves se répartirent en équipe de deux, Hermione et Ron, Harry et Athalia. Hermione et Ron exprimait tout deux une grande rancœur, celle-ci ne lui avait plus parlé depuis l'histoire de balai. Seule Athalia lui était devenue un tant soit peu proche. Elles s'étaient découvert la même passion pour la lecture, les énigmes et l'aventure. Mais Harry et Ron ne la supportait toujours pas. Athalia ne cessait de leur dire que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond, cette fille était incroyable. Mais rien à faire, Ron la détestait.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina le professeur, perché sur sa pile de livre comme d'habitude. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

C'était très difficile, Athalia n'y parvenait absolument pas. Elle avait beau lever, tourner la baguette, il ne se passait rien. Elle s'énerva comme à son habitude et frappa la plume avec sa baguette magique. La plume prit feu et Harry l'éteignit avec son chapeau.

A la table voisine, Ron ne semblait pas non plus réussir.

\- Wingardium Leviosa ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

\- Tu ne prononces pas bien, lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le « gar ».

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi si tu es si intelligente, répliqua Ron.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement : Wingardium Leviosa !

Leur plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre.

\- BRAVO ! Très bien, s'écria le professeur en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi !

Ce qui eu pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, dit Ron à la fin du cours. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là.

\- Arrête Ron ! Moi je la supporte et ce n'est franchement pas gentil de dire ca.

Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione et elle était en larmes.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Harry.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Ron. Elle a bien du se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Ecoute Ron, j'ai vécu la même chose qu'elle à l'orphelinat, dit Athalia. Je n'avais pas d'ami parce que j'étais différente. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est parce qu'elle est différente que vous ne la supporter pas. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'en rend compte qu'elle n'a pas d'ami et c'est assez dur comme ca. Personnellement, je commence à l'apprécier moi.

\- Et bah je suis désolé alors ! dit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à elle, lui répondit Athalia.

\- Je n'irais pas, lui dit-il.

\- Roh ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas sévère vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Hermione. Elle ne la trouva pas et croisa Parvati.

\- Eh, Parvati, t'aurais pas vu Hermione ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, si, elle est partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer je crois.

\- Merci.

Athalia courut vers les toilettes des filles et rentra dans la pièce. Elle entendu des pleurs et s'approcha d'une cabine. Elle reconnut la voix d'Hermione, alors elle s'assit par terre.

\- Hermione, arrête de pleurer. Ron s'excuse pour ce qu'il a dit… murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors… Pour… Pourquoi il n'est pas venu le faire, couina-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Euh… C'est parce que… Parce que ce sont les toilettes des filles, il n'osait pas y entrer.

\- De toute façon, il avait raison. J'ai aucun ami, comme toujours.

\- C'est faux, moi je suis ton amie.

\- Tu l'es parce que tu as pitié de moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait, laisses moi seule, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- D'accord Hermione… murmura Athalia.

Elle se leva et sortit des toilettes, et retourna en cours. Elle ne revit pas Hermione de l'après midi. En allant à la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron, Athalia leur raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Hermione. Elle vit que Ron s'en voulait. La Grande Salle était décorée spécialement pour Halloween. Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs, faisant vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Le repas du festin apparut tout à coup dans les plats d'or.

Athalia avait commencé à se servir quand le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers et le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda courir vers le professeur Dumbledore et s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

\- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…

Puis, il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eu un grand silence puis tout à coup, tous les élèves se mirent à hurler. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et fit exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

\- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

\- Suivez-moi ! lança Percy en se levant. Les première année, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du Troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les première année ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !

Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Harry questionna Athalia.

\- Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il paraît qu'ils sont complètement idiots, dit Ron. Peut être que Peeves l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.

Athalia s'arrêta d'un coup, le regard choqué, elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Elle attrapa des deux mains Harry et Ron.

\- Hermione ! cria-t-elle.

\- Quoi Hermione ? demanda Ron.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant, et elle est toujours dans les toilettes des filles ! dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

\- Bon, d'accord, on va la chercher, dit Ron, mais il vaut mieux que Percy ne nous voie pas.

Ils se faufilèrent dans un groupe de Poufsouffle qui partaient dans l'autre sens et se glissèrent ensuite dans un couloir latéral pour se précipiter vers les toilettes des filles. Athalia se retourna en entendant des pas précipités derrière elle et elle aperçut Rogue qui traversait le couloir. Elle secoua Harry et Ron qui le virent disparaitre dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? murmura Harry. Il devait être descendu dans les cachots avec les autres profs.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Athalia.

Ils essayèrent de voir où allait Rogue en se faufilant dans le couloir.

\- Il monte au deuxième étage, dit Athalia.

\- Vous sentez cette odeur ? chuchota Ron.

Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, un mélange de vielle chaussette et de toilettes mal entretenues. Ils entendirent ensuite un grognement sourd et un bruit de pas sonores, comme des pieds de géants. Ron montra du doigt un autre couloir qui partait vers la gauche et ils aperçurent au bout une masse énorme qui s'était mise en mouvement vers eux. Ils se recroquevillèrent derrière une statue et regardèrent la chose passer. Près de quatre mètres de hauteur, une peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, un corps couvert de verrues, qui avait l'air d'un énorme rocher au sommet duquel était plantée une petite tête chauve de la taille d'une noix de coco. La créature avait des jambes courtes, épaisses comme des troncs d'arbre avec des pieds plats hérissés de pointes. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait défiait l'imagination. Le monstre tenait une gigantesque massue qu'il traînait par terre au bout de sons bras d'une longueur interminable. Elle vit que le Troll s'arrêta devant une porte. Il agita ses longues oreilles puis il se baissa et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

\- La clé est dans la serrure, murmura Harry. On pourrait l'enfermer.

\- Bonne idée, dit Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que…

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte ouverte et d'un bond, Harry attrapa la clé, claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

\- Harry… Se sont les toilettes des filles ! murmura Athalia.

Harry la regarda avec de gros yeux quand ils entendirent un hurlement perçant venir de derrière la porte.

\- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Harry ouvra de nouveau la porte et aperçut Hermione plaquée contre le mur du fond. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos.

\- Essaye de l'attirer ailleurs ! lança Athalia à Ron.

Celui-ci ramassa un robinet et le jeta contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, cligna ses petits yeux stupides. Son regard mauvais tomba sur Harry. Le troll hésita puis s'avança vers lui en soulevant sa massue.

\- Ohé petite tête ! cria Ron qui s'était glissé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ron lança un tuyau sur le troll qui se retourna, Athalia passa derrière lui et se précipita sur Hermione.

\- Viens ! Cours ! cria-t-elle en essayant de la tirer vers la porte.

Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste et restait collée au mur, la bouche grande ouverte, figée de terreur. Leurs cris avaient rendu le troll fou furieux. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement et marcha droit sur Ron qui n'avait plus aucune issue. Alors Athalia prit sa baguette magique. Elle prit son élan puis sauta au cou du troll. Elle parvint à s'accrocher derrière lui mais le troll ne sentait pas son poids mais la baguette magique d'Athalia lui était rentrée dans la narine. Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de faire sortir Hermione et Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Athalia était secouée dans tous les sens et restait accrochée à la bête. Hermione s'était quasiment évanouie dans les bras d'Harry en voyant la folie d'Athalia.

Ron sortit finalement de son hébétude et prit sa baguette magique, sans très bien savoir quoi en faire. Et il prononça la formule qu'il avait apprise avec le professeur Flitwick.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

La massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll et s'éleva très haut dans les airs. Elle se retourna et s'abbatit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête du troll. Celui-ci vacilla puis tomba en avant, face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Athalia se releva, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Elle ramassa ses cheveux en airs et s'essuya la jupe. Ron était toujours debout, immobile, la baguette encore levée et contemplant le monstre. Athalia courra vers Hermione et lui donna une gifle. Celle-ci se ressaisit d'un coup et regarda le troll.

\- Il… il est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Athalia retourna vers le troll et récupéra sa baguette. Elle était maintenant couverte d'une espèce de colle grive pleine de grumeaux.

\- Beuâârk ! De la morve de troll….

Elle essuya sa baguette sur le monstre et des bruits de pas sonores leur firent tous lever la tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du vacarme. Le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de Rogue et Quirrell. Celui-ci regarda le troll et émit un petit gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilette, une main sur le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? dit McGonagall d'une colère froide.

Athalia qui tenait toujours sa baguette échangea un regard avec Ron et Harry.

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, poursuivit-elle. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous dans votre dortoir ?

Athalia aperçut Rogue jeter un regard noir à Harry et elle se demanda ce qu'elle se demandait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Rogue : Qu'est ce qu'il avait donc contre Harry ?

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher, dit Hermione timidement.

\- Miss Granger !

\- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je… Je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls…

Stupéfait, Ron lâcha sa baguette magique. Hermione venait de mentir à un professeur, Athalia la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Athalia lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez, Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue et Harry a fait une super diversion. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

\- Dans ce cas… dit McGonagall. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule.

Hermione baissa la tête et Athalia fixa McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger, votre conduite coutera cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione s'en alla immédiatement.

\- Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui aurait été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir des toilettes et montèrent vite les escaliers en silence. Athalia n'avait qu'une chose à dire.

\- J'en pouvais plus de l'odeur, dit-elle.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Ron, et je trouve qu'on aurait du gagner plus de quinze points.

\- Dix, tu veux dire. Une fois qu'on a enlevé ceux qu'a perdus Hermione, ajouta Harry.

\- Déprimes moi encore plus Harry, vas y, continues, j'adore ca… marmonna Athalia.

\- C'était bien de sa part de nous tirer d'affaire, admit Ron. Mais enfin, on lui a vraiment sauvé la vie !

\- Elle n'en aurait peut être pas eu besoin si on ne l'avait pas enfermée avec la créature, lui rappela Harry.

\- Eh ! C'est qui qui vous a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! dit Athalia.

\- On aurait du t'écouter… s'excusa Harry.

Ils étaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Groin de porc, dirent-ils ensemble.

Le tableau les laissa passer. Tout le monde mangeait sauf Hermione qui les attendaient devant la porte. Il y eu un silence gêné et sans se regarder, chacun dit « Merci » et se rua sur les assiettes pleines.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que le groupe se forma entièrement, Harry, Ron, Athalia et Hermione ne se quittèrent plus.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nicholas Flamel

Le premier match de Quidditch arriva rapidement. Le matin même, Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup. Le stress devait surement lui couper la faim.

\- Tu dois manger Harry, le réprimanda Athalia. Tu sais que c'est risqué.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Athalia abandonna rapidement de le convaincre. Elle le comprenait. Toute l'école allait se rassembler pour regarder ce match tant attendu. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard pour le premier match de l'année, le premier match d'Harry dans l'équipe.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. Athalia était assise entre Ron et Hermione, avec à leurs côtés Neville, Seamus et Dean. Ils avaient tous déployés une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit « Potter Président ». Hermione avait réussi avec un tour de magie à rendre les lettres lumineuses et Dean y avait dessiné un énorme lion Gryffondor. Quand Harry apparut à l'entrer du terrain, Athalia cria son nom :

\- Harry Potter !

En l'entendant, Harry leva les yeux vers elle et ses amis, il souriant en les voyant brandir leur bannière et leva le poing. Les joueurs se placèrent au centre du terrain, autour de Madame Bibine qui leur fit part de certaines explications. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et tous s'envolèrent après le coup de sifflet.

\- Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Soualfe, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie…

\- JORDAN !

\- Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley, et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… non c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et _AIE_ voilà qui a du faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête. Le Souafle aux Serpentards, Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y Angelina… Bletchley, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

C'est à ce même moment que tous les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent d'un cri de joie, c'est-à-dire, les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Et à côté de cela, il y avait Serpentard qui se répandait en lamentation.

Hagrid apparut dans les gradins, à côté de Ron. Celui-ci se serra à Athalia, qui elle, se sera à Hermione, pour laisser de la place à Hagrid.

\- Je regardais depuis ma cabine, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'or ?

\- Non, dit Ron. Harry n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

Athalia remarqua qu'Harry ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Il était sur son balai, dans les airs, à regarder le match en scrutant l'arrivé du Vif d'or.

\- Serpentard reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers… attendez un peu… est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Un murmure parcourut le stade, Adrian Pucey perdit le Souafle, trop occupé à regarder l'éclat d'or au dessus de son épaule, et Harry plongea aussitôt dans la direction du Vif d'or. Ainsi commença une poursuite effrénée avec le Vif d'or, et l'attrapeur Serpentard qui collait Harry en essayant de le faire chuter de son balai.

Un grand cri de rage monta des gradins Gryffondor quand Marcus Flint essaya de bloquer Harry et que son Nimbus 2000 dévia violement de sa trajectoire, risquant au passage, de faire chuter Harry.

\- Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor, ainsi qu'Athalia.

\- Renvoyez-le ! hurla Dean Thomas. Carton rouge !

\- On n'est pas au football, le coupa Ron. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs au Quidditch. Et d'abord, c'est quoi ça, un carton rouge ?

\- Moi je suis d'accord avec lui… dit Hagrid. On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu le faire tomber de son balai.

Pendant cette totale confusion, le Vif d'or s'était de nouveau volatilisé et Harry ne le trouvait plus. Lee Jordan avait visiblement du mal à ne pas prendre parti.

\- Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…

\- Jordan ! le coupa McGonagall.

\- Je voulais dire, après cette faute révoltante.

\- Jordan, je vous préviens…

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle.

Le jeu reprit et Harry manqua un Cognard. Et tout d'un coup, le balai d'Harry commença à faire des choses bizarres. Il se secouait dans tous les sens, comme un cheval de rodéo, ou un taureau mécanique.

\- Sepentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui double Spinnet, puis Bell. Un cognard le frappe au visage, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé... Non ! Non ! Je plaisantais, professeur…. Oh non ! Serpentard marque !

Les Serpentard poussèrent des acclamations pendant que le balai d'Harry ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme Harry n'en avait plus le contrôle.

\- Euh… C'est normal que le balai d'Harry vole comme ca ? demanda Athalia à Ron.

\- Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai, dit Hagrid en regardant dans ses jumelles. Ca m'étonnerait pourtant…

Tout à coup, tout le monde se concentra sur Harry, des doigts se pointaient sur lui. Son balai tournait sur le même et il parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche. Tout le monde s'exclama d'horreur. Harry venait d'être désarçonné de son balai, il pendait accroché au manche du balai, pendant dans le vide.

\- Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ? s'inquiéta Seamus.

\- Impossible, répondit Hagrid d'une voix tremblotante. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000.

Athalia se mordu la lèvre et arracha les jumelles du cou d'Hagrid. Elle regarda dans la direction de la loge des professeurs. Elle aperçut Rogue qui avait l'air d'incanter des formules, sa bouche remuait tandis qu'il fixait le balai d'Harry.

\- Je le savais … grommela Athalia, c'est Rogue, regarde Hermione.

Elle passa les jumelles à Hermione et celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Je m'en doutais… dit-elle, laissez, je m'en occupe.

Elle se leva et se dirigea, à travers les gradins, vers celui des professeurs. Elle bouscula le professeur Quirrell qui tomba tête la première et elle parvint à la hauteur de Rogue. Athalia commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, le balai d'Harry volait de plus en plus haut et il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle regarda de nouveau vers le professeur Rogue. Il avait une flamme sur le bas de sa robe et quand il le remarqua, il poussa un cri d'horreur et essaya d'éteindre la flamme. Visiblement, cela avait fonctionné. Harry avait pu reprendre une position normale sur son balai. Il redescendit en piquet vers le sol, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il allait vomir. Athalia se leva et Harry atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse. Un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

\- J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-il en agitant le bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Il l'a eu ! Il a réussit ! cria Athalia pleine de joie en sautillant.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Athalia se retrouvèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour fêter la victoire autour d'un thé.

\- C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, dit Ron. On l'a vu, il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

\- Allons, ce sont des bêtises, répliqua Hagrid. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Peut être parce qu'il déteste Harry, murmura Athalia.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué alors ! s'exclama Harry en souriant à Athalia. Et en plus, j'ai fait une découverte à son sujet. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien doit garder.

Athalia ouvrit grand les yeux et se souvint d'une chose.

\- Ahh oui ! Hagrid, je voulais te demander quelque chose, tu connais un peu les chiens à trois têtes ?

\- Bien sur que je connais, Touffu est mon chien.

\- Touffu ?

\- Le chien à trois têtes, il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…

Il s'interrompit.

\- Garder quoi ? Continuez Hagrid, demanda Athalia.

\- Non, ca suffit, ne me posez plus de questions, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. C'est top secret.

\- Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde votre chien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ce sont des bêtises, dit-il. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? s'écria Hermione. Je sais ce que ça veut dire jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés, et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois. Je l'ai bien vu !

\- Je confirme ! s'exclama Athalia.

\- Et moi, je vous dis que vous avez tort, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai d'Harry s'est emporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre. Vous êtes entrain de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde. C'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicholas Flamel…

\- Ah tiens ! s'exclama Harry. Il y a donc un nommé Nicholas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid se leva d'un bond et leur dit qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Alors, les quatre jeunes sortirent de sa cabane.

Arriva ensuite les vacances de Noël en mi-décembre. Poudlard était maintenant sous une épaisse couche de neige, le lac avait gelé et comme toujours, les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait leur blague de la période : des boules de neiges magiques qui suivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Bien évidemment, ils avaient été punis. Tout le monde dans l'école attendait avec impatience les vacances. Fort heureusement, la Grande Salle et la salle commune de Gryffondor étaient réchauffés par des cheminés. Pour ce qui était des couloirs de l'école, c'était des courants d'air glacés qui traversaient les lieux. Les cours du professeur Rogue, qui avait toujours lieux dans les cachots, étaient glaciales, dans tous les sens du terme. Les élèves essayaient tous de se protéger plus ou moins du froid en se collant aux chaudrons.

\- Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison, lança un jour Malefoy pendant un cours de potions.

\- Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront supporter Malefoy chez eux, grogna Athalia à Drago.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir pendant qu'elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle savait qu'avec son caractère de furie, elle allait finir par lui décocher un coup de poing bien sentie dans le visage un jour. Mais elle essayait de se retenir un maximum, surtout pendant un cours avec le professeur Rogue. Athalia savait que celui-ci s'adressait particulièrement à Harry, et c'était la raison de son agacement. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre essayer de ridiculiser Harry. Et elle savait aussi que Malefoy se comportait ainsi par jalousie, Harry était le plus apprécié des élèves du moment depuis sa victoire au Quidditch. Aussi, Harry resterait à Poudlard pendant les vacances, avec Ron et Athalia qui ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Elle préférait éviter un maximum d'y retourner.

Les trois élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle quand Hermione les rejoints.

\- Hermione, tu sais combien de jours il reste avant les vacances ? déclara plein de joie Harry en la voyant.

\- Un seul, répondit-elle. Au fait, nous avons encore une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis pour, ajouta Athalia.

\- Tu as raison, dit Ron.

Ils allèrent donc tous à la bibliothèque de l'école et cherchèrent dans tous les livres possibles de parler d'un certain Nicholas Flamel. Ils cherchèrent dans _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème siècle_, _Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain_ et _Les Grandes Découvertes magiques_ ainsi que dans _Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie_ mais ne trouvèrent rien sur Nicholas Flamel. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches dans tous les rayons, dans la liste des titres et thèmes. Harry s'était aventuré avec Athalia dans la Réserve, un endroit de la bibliothèque interdit aux élèves à moins d'avoir un mot de professeur. Cette partie de la bibliothèque contenait les livres de magie noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez les enfants ?

\- Rien, dirent-ils ensemble.

La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, les menaça d'un plumeau.

\- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de filer. Allez, dehors !

Ils quittèrent alors la bibliothèque, laissant Ron et Hermione continuer de chercher. Pendant ce temps, Harry resta assis dans le couloir devant la bibliothèque en les attendant. Athalia décida d'aller se promener dans le parc, prendre l'air l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une écharpe et sortit dehors.

Elle marchait jusqu'au lac en réfléchissant au chien à trois têtes quand une boule de neige s'écrasa dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut Malefoy qui rigolait tout seul dans sa direction. Elle se sentit bouillir de rage et marcha d'un pas féroce vers lui. Elle fonça dans sa direction et son poing partit s'écrasa sur la joue pale du garçon. Cette même joue prit tout de suite une couleur violacée et celui-ci la regarda choquée et en colère. Athalia avait ressentit un bien fou en le pulvérisant de son poing, elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Mais, un corps se jeta sur elle et les deux tombèrent dans la neige. Malefoy se trouvait au dessus d'elle et elle essayait de se dégager de la poigne du garçon blond. Elle le frappait de toutes ses forces et sentait la rage bouillir en elle. Lui, il ne faisait que rigoler en parant chaque coup qu'elle tentait.

\- Lâches-moi Malefoy ! grogna-t-elle, où je te jure que je te pulvérise…

Il ne fit que rigoler encore plus et à soutenir son poids sur elle. Athalia fit quelque chose qui provoqua un énorme cri du garçon. Elle venait de lui broyer l'entre jambe en jetant la sienne en hauteur. Il se mit à se tenir les bijoux de familles en tombant sur le côté et continuant de râler de douleur. Elle put enfin se dégager et resta assise à regarder le garçon se tordre de douleur.

\- Pulvériser… pour le coup, tu m'as vraiment pulvérisé Athalia… marmonna-t-il en continuant de se tordre de douleur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy.

\- C'était juste pour rire, dit-il.

\- Et tu oses me mentir en plus ? dit-elle sidérée.

\- Bon, j'avoue que c'était aussi une vengeance pour ce que tu as dis mais c'était surtout pour rire.

\- Comme si tu voulais « rire » avec moi, Malefoy, grogna-t-elle.

\- Je suis juste un gamin, je voulais m'amuser moi ! dit-il.

Athalia expira d'exaspération et se leva en levant les yeux au sol. Elle tendit la main à Malefoy et l'aida à se relever.

\- Désolé pour le coup… murmura-t-elle.

\- Désolé pour… ce qui vient de se passer, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle se retourna et repartit en direction de l'école en ne pensant qu'une chose : « c'était amusant en fait ». Elle avait prit un malin plaisir à le frapper et le voir souffrir mais elle s'en voulait, la violence ne résout jamais rien.

Elle retourna trouver Harry qui était toujours dans le couloir. Quand il la vit, celui-ci la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Il t'est arrivé quoi ? Tu es pleine de neiges ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me suis allongée dans la neige, lui répondit-elle.

Au même moment, Hermione arriva avec Ron et regarda Athalia d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu as fais quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle s'est allongée dans la neige, répéta Harry en souriant.

\- D'accord… dit Hermione. Vous continuerez à chercher pendant que je ne serais pas là, hein ? Et si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi tout de suite un hibou.

\- Tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils savent quelque chose sur Flamel, suggéra Ron. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien.

\- Rien du tout, en effet, assura Hermione. Ils sont dentistes.

Athalia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Pendant les vacances, les trois amis n'eurent pas vraiment la tête à chercher des livres sur Nicholas Flamel, ils préféraient s'amuser dans tout Poudlard, ayant l'école pour eux seuls (ou presque).

Le matin de Noël, Athalia se réveilla seule dans son dortoir. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et aperçut une petite pile de cadeaux devant son lit. Elle regarda avec étonnement les paquets, elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Elle prit un nouveau paquet et l'ouvrit, il contenait un livre sur la mythologie, un cadeau venant d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit un autre paquet et trouva un livre sur l'histoire des Etats Unis qui venait de Dumbledore. Elle se demanda pourquoi ce cadeau, mais en lisant le résumé, elle aimait déjà ce livre. Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, et les Etats Unis était bien un mystère pour elle.

Elle prit le plus petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il ne venait de personne. Elle y trouva un pendentif en forme de triangle, comme celui qu'elle portait déjà, qui s'ouvrait aussi pour laisser voir une petite photo. La photo représentait une femme. Quand elle vit le visage, Athalia écarquilla les yeux. Cette femme blonde pouvait-elle être sa mère ? Elle sera le collier contre son cœur et l'enfila autour de son cou.

Elle descendit à la salle commune et y trouva Ron. Il était seul et portait un épais pull violet tricoté à la main avec un R dessus.

\- Joyeux Noël ! dit-il en regardant Athalia.

\- Joyeux Noël Ron, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle regarda un peu partout dans la pièce et remarqua quelque chose.

\- Harry dort encore ?

\- Non, il est juste là.

\- Mais, il n'y a que nous Ron… murmura-t-elle, la pièce est vide.

\- Je suis là ! cria la voix d'Harry à côté de Ron.

Tout à coup, une tête apparut, celle d'Harry. Athalia regarda avec de grands yeux la tête se rattacher à un corps pendant qu'Harry retirait entièrement sa cape.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité, d'accord, dit-elle comprenant enfin.

Le diner du réveillon fut formidable, Athalia ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie, c'était la première qu'elle se sentait en famille avec les gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La nuit, elle resta dans son dortoir, dans son lit et essaya de s'endormir. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit et sortit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Harry qui rentrait d'on ne sait où.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai voulu aller à la Réserve avec ma cape mais j'ai été entendu par Rusard je crois. Et ensuite … j'ai trouvé une pièce incroyable ? dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Il y avait un grand miroir, et j'ai pu y voir mes parents.

\- Tu… Tu y as vu tes parents ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoirs.

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourras m'y emmener ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, et je vais proposer ça à Ron aussi.

\- Merci et d'accord.

Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et il remonta se coucher. Athalia essaya de faire de même et trouva facilement le sommeil.

Le soir même, Harry, Ron et Athalia s'enveloppèrent de la cape pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche du miroir. Après un long moment, ils trouvèrent enfin la pièce. Ils poussèrent la porte, entrèrent et se débarrassèrent de la cape. Harry courut vers le miroir, Athalia regarda le miroir comme une solution pour savoir qui était sa mère. Ron et Harry échangèrent une discussion en rapport avec ce que voyait Harry. Bien évidement, celui-ci était le seul à voir ce qu'il voyait. Ron voyait quelque chose de différent. Alors, Athalia s'approcha et regarda elle aussi dans le miroir, se mettant à la place d'Harry. Et elle les vits. Ses deux parents. Son père, elle le reconnut. Mais sa mère… le visage était floue, elle ne voyait pas son visage, comme si cette femme n'existait que dans un rêve. Elle sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues et elle s'accroupit par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'entourer de leurs bras et essayèrent de la réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Harry.

\- Mes parents… dit-elle en hoquetant.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne voyais pas le visage de ma mère, pourtant, je voulais la voir, mais je ne pouvais pas…

\- C'est bizarre… murmura Harry en regardant Ron.

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce d'à côté alors ils se levèrent tous en sursaut, Athalia essuya rapidement ses larmes et écouta.

\- Vite ! lança Ron en ramenant la cape sur leurs têtes.

Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, apparut à la porte. Ils restèrent le plus immobile possible pendant que le chat scrutait la pièce puis, au bout d'un moment, celle-ci s'éloigna.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce et repartir au dortoir.

A la veille de la reprise, Hermione était revenue avec un sermon, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur Nicholas Flamel, et elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché.

C'était en rassurant Neville que Nicholas Flamel leur apparut enfin. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune quand Neville apparut, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre. Il avait reçu un sort de Malefoy et doutait de son courage. Pour le consoler, Harry lui avait offert un chocogrenouille, Neville lui avait rendu la carte et Harry s'exclama en regardant au dos de la carte de Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà eu.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il. J'ai trouvé Flamel ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part. Je l'ai lu dans le train qui nous a amenés ici. Ecoutez ca : Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicholas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !

Au même moment, Hermione se leva d'un bond, comme elle faisait toujours chaque fois qu'elle avait compris quelque chose.

\- Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle redescendu quelques instants après avec un livre énorme dans les bras.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans ! mumura-t-elle. J'avais pris ce livre à la bibliothèque il y a un bout de temps pour avoir quelque chose à lire le soir.

\- Tu parles d'un plaisir ! Lire un truc comme ça avant de s'endormir ! dit Ron.

Athalia pinça les lèvres à cette remarque car elle-même était du genre à lire ce type de livre avant de dormir. Hermione feuilletait frénétiquement les pages du livre quand elle tomba enfin sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

\- On a le droit de dire quelque chose maintenant ? grommela Ron.

\- Nicholas Flamel, murmura-t-elle, elle le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la pierre philosphale.

\- La quoi ? dirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

\- Eh je connais ca ! s'exclama Athalia, je l'ai vu dans un livre de mythologie moldu, je m'en souviens … Substance hypothétique dont l'élaboration constitue le but de l'alchimie, permettant d'acquérir la conscience absolue. Sa détention permettrait, d'accéder à la lumière inextinguible, de donner la vie éternelle, ou de transmuter des métaux…

Elle venait de réciter entièrement ce qu'elle y avait lu et Harry, Hermione et Ron la regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- C'est exactement ca oui, dit Hermione. Dans ce livre, ils disent : « Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pu. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre Philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicholas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (si cent cinquante-huit ans). »

\- Je suis sûr que le chien doit garder la Pierre Philosophale de Nicholas Flamel ! s'exclama Athalia.

\- Et je parie que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en lieu sûr, dit Hermione. Ils sont amis et comme il savait que quelqu'un allait essayer de la voler, il a voulu l'enlever de Gringotts !

\- Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue essaie de la voler ! dit Harry. N'importe qui a voudrait pour lui tout seul !

\- Je ne pense pas, Harry, que Rogue… commença Athalia.

\- C'est forcément lui, dit Harry, qui d'autre sinon ?

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle, c'est trop évident selon moi.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La Forêt Interdite

Quelques temps avant les examens de fin d'année, le petit groupe se retrouva chez Hagrid. Ils avaient tous l'impression que le grand homme cachait quelque chose depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu à la bibliothèque, les bras chargés de livres sur les Dragons.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid et frappèrent.

\- Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce où une chaleur étouffante régnait.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- On va aller droit au but, Hagrid, dit Athalia. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre Philosophale à part Touffu ? Car il est logique qu'il n'y a pas seulement un chien pour garder cette chose.

\- Touffu n'est pas qu'un simple chien voyons ! s'indigna Hagrid.

\- Répondez à la question, Hagrid… murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sur que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit Hagrid. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.

\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, dit Hermione. Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça… Voyons… il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges… Le professeur Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, dit Hagrid en comptant sur ses doigts. Le professeur Quirrell… Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais l'oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi.

\- Rogue ? s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui. Vous ne vous doutiez pas de ça, hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la Pierre, alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent comme si ils pensaient la même chose. Athalia, elle, secoua la tête et la mit dans ses mains.

\- Bon sang Hagrid… Bien sûr que s'il avait l'intention de voler la Pierre il allait faire un sortilège ! s'exclama-t-elle. Réfléchissez, si il connait un sortilège, puisqu'il en est à l'origine, se sera plus simple pour lui. Et en plus de ca, il ne lui sera pas difficile de connaître les autres.

Hagrid ne répondit rien et regarda ses pieds.

\- Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry. Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne ? Même pas à un professeur ?

\- Personne ne le sait, à part moi et Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

\- Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron ici, demanda Athalia en se ventilant le visage avec sa main.

\- Impossible, les enfants, désolés.

Hagrid regardait vers un objet qui se trouvait sur le feu de la cheminé et visiblement, Harry le vit.

\- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama celui-ci.

L'objet en question ressemblait à un gros œuf noir.

\- Oh ça ? dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts dans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un…

\- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? dit Ron en s'accroupissant devant l'œuf. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.

\- Je l'ai gagné, répondit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé voir un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter sur l'élevage de ce dragon, un Norvégien à crête, selon les dires d'Hagrid. De plus, celui-ci voulant le garder, ne se rendait pas compte que cela serait très dangereux. Sa maison était en bois. Athalia ne dit plus rien, elle regarda ses pieds et se sentit faible. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce tournait, elle voyait floues et se sentit partir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, la chaleur la faisait suffoquer, elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors elle se leva d'un bond et sortit presque en courant vers l'extérieur.

Arrivée dehors, elle s'écroula au sol et puis, plus rien. Un vide total pour elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait franchit la porte pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait et paniquèrent en la voyant allongée sur le sol, inconsciente.

Le matin même, elle se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir couru dehors. Elle reconnut trois visages à son chevet.

\- Harry ? Hermione ? Ron ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Ils redressèrent tous en même temps la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es évanouie hier, répondit Hermione.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas… il est quelle heure ?

\- 7h, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et on te retrouve ici après les cours.

\- D'accord, fit Athalia en les regardant partir.

Elle resta à l'infirmerie pendant une journée puis repris les cours le lendemain. Quelques temps après, un matin pendant qu'ils prenaient tous le petit déjeuner, Harry reçut une lettre d'Hagrid annonçant la naissance du petit Dragon. Ron et Athalia voulurent aller voir tout de suite, car, franchement, voir un dragon était une chose plus palpitante qu'un cours sur les moldus. Mais Hermione ne voulut pas.

\- On à un cours, ce n'est pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Et ce ne sera rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait …

\- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Harry.

Au même moment, Drago passait derrière eux et s'arrêta pour écouter. L'expression sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

Finalement, ils allèrent voir Hagrid pendant la récréation du matin. Hagrid était tout excité pendant que l'œuf, posé sur la table, se remuait avec un drôle de bruit. Ils s'assirent tous autour de l'œuf pour regarder.

Un claquement, puis la coquille s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon en sortit. Il s'avança vers Hagrid d'une marche penaude, puis il éternua, lâchant de petites étincelles de son museau.

\- Il est magnifique… murmura Hagrid.

Hagrid tendit la main et le dragon claqua des mâchoires.

\- Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas sa réponse, Hagrid s'était levé d'un bond et était à la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château.

\- Un blond ? demanda Athalia.

\- Oui… grogna Hagrid.

Harry s'était aussi levé pour regarder.

\- Hagrid, il faut relâcher ce dragon, dit Athalia. Malefoy est une fouine, il prépare un sale coup.

Mais Hagrid n'entendit rien. Il ne pensait qu'à garder son petit bébé dragon. Les jours suivants étaient les mêmes. Harry, Ron, Athalia et Hermione essayant de convaincre Hagrid de relâcher le dragon, Malefoy et son visage plein de malice…

Hagrid avait même donné le nom Norbert à son dragon. En apprenant cela, Athalia fut choquée.

\- Hagrid, quand vous commencez à l'appeler, c'est foutu ! Vous n'arriverez pas à vous en défaire, s'exclama-t-elle en l'apprenant.

\- Mais il est tellement mignon… dit Hagrid.

En seulement une semaine, la taille de l'animal avait triplé, cela devenait trop risqué. Alors ils finirent par trouver une solution, Ron avait un frère qui étudiait les dragons en Roumanie, il pourrait venir emmener Norbert. Alors Ron envoya un hibou à son frère pour lui proposer l'idée. La réponse ne tarda pas, Charlie, le frère de Ron, leur envoya une lettre dans laquelle il acceptait d'envoyer ses amis chercher le dragon. Il leur donna un rendez-vous sur la plus haute tour du château le samedi suivant à minuit.

Au final, la cape étant assez grande pour deux et le dragon, Harry et Hermione iraient sur le toit, pendant qu'Athalia monterait discrètement la garde.

Le samedi soir suivant, ils allèrent tous voir Hagrid. Ron était depuis quelques temps à l'infirmerie à cause d'une morsure de Norbert. Mais cet idiot avait laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre qu'avait emporté Malefoy, ainsi, celui-ci savait tout du plan… ou presque.

Hagrid avait les yeux embués de larmes, il ne voulait pas abandonner son dragon mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une boîte.

\- Au revoir Norbert, sanglota-t-il pendant qu'Hermione et Harry recouvrait la boite avec la cape. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Minuit approchait, et les trois jeunes venaient d'arriver au pied de la tour la plus haute. Athalia essayait de se faire toute discrète en se déplaçant à genou sous la cape qui manquait de place. Un bruit venant du couloir les surprit. Une lampe s'alluma et ils virent le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise qui tenait Malefoy par les oreilles.

\- Vous aurez une retenue ! s'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Athalia, ils vont arriver avec un dragon !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy !

Après ca, Athalia, Harry et Hermione montèrent l'escalier après que le couloir soit vide. Arrivés sommet, Athalia resta dans la tour pour surveiller. Elle savait que les amis de Charlie allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour le dragon. Pendant ce temps, elle surveillait un escalier qui semblait totalement vide. Le temps passa lentement. Puis enfin, elle entendit la porte se rouvrir sur Harry et Hermione. Ils redescendirent tous ensemble. Mais la silhouette de Rusard les attendait en bas des marches.

\- Je crois bien que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeunes gens, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous avez oublié la cape, murmura Athalia à Harry.

Au final, Rusard les emmenas à McGonagall qui tenait Neville par le bras.

\- Harry! Athalia! Hermione! s'écria-t-il en les voyants. Je vous ai cherché pour vous prévenir, j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il allait vous coincer, il a dit que vous aviez un drag…

Athalia vit Harry faire un signe de tête à Neville pour qu'il se taise mais McGonagall avait vu, et elle semblait dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle aurait pu cracher autant de feux que Norbert.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Mr Rusard m'a dit que vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications !

Personne ne répondit, pas même Hermione qui avait toujours une réponse à donner en temps normal.

\- J'ai une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé, reprit-elle. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Vous avez raconté à Drago Malefoy une histoire à dormir debout au sujet d'un prétendu dragon pour l'attirer hors de son lit et lui créer des ennuis. Je l'ai déjà pris sur le fait. Et vous devez être très contents que Neville Londubat ai également cru à votre histoire ? Je suis outrée ! Cinq élèves qui se promènent dans les couleurs la même nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Miss Granger, je pensais que vous étiez plus raisonnable. Et vous, Athalia, vous avez un cerveau, faites-le marcher bon sang ! Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je croyais que vous attachiez plus de prix au prestige de Gryffondor. Vous serez tous en retenue et, croyez-moi, vous aurez du travail à faire ! Oui, oui, vous aussi Mr Londubat, rien ne vous autorise à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, encore moins en cette période, c'est extrêmement dangereux et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor.

\- Cinquante ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Athalia d'une même voix.

\- Cinquante points chacun ! précisa le professeur McGonagall.

En une nuit, la maison avait perdue deux cents points. Le matin même, ils étaient devenus les élèves les plus détestés de l'école en raison du nombre considérable de points perdus par leur faute.

Le lendemain matin, ils récurent le mot de la retenue, elle aurait lieu à onze heures le soir même. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous dans le hall avec Mr Rusard.

A onze heures, ce soir-là, ils descendirent tous avec Neville dans le hall. Rusard les attendait avec Malefoy qui était aussi puni. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Harry, Athalia et Hermione.

\- Suivez-moi, dit Rusard en allant à l'extérieur de l'école. Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours. En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. Allez, on y va.

Ils traversèrent le parc assez vite. Athalia sentit un regard la fixer alors elle se retourna et ne vit que Harry, Neville, Malefoy et Hermione qui ne la regardaient pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Au bout d'un court moment, ils entendirent la voix d'Hagrid.

\- C'est vous Rusard ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

Le soulagement parcourut le groupe, si Hagrid se chargeait de la punition, cela serait plus supportable.

\- Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Neville gémit, Athalia pinça les lèvres, Harry grogna et Hermione ralentit. Malefoy, quant à lui, s'arrêta net.

\- La forêt ? dit-il. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises.

Hagrid arriva accompagné de son chien Crockdur, il portait une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches. Il s'ensuivit une petite discussion non amicale entre Rusard et Hagrid. Rusard repartit vers l'école et Malefoy se tourna vers Hagrid.

\- Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Dis-donc, Malefoy aurait-il la frousse ? rigola Athalia.

\- Je crois bien, dit Hagrid. Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, Malefoy. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer maintenant.

\- Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Malefoy. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenant qu'on m'oblige à…

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard, le coupa Hagrid. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer tes valises. Allez, vas-y !

\- Oh oui Malefoy, va faire des valises, ca nous fera tous des vacances, ricana Athalia.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et ne bougea pas, ce qui déçu Athalia.

Hagrid les amena tous à la lisière de la forêt, en face d'un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres.

\- Regardez, dit-il, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut être mettre fin à ses souffrances.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Malefoy, la voix tremblante de peur.

\- Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Je veux Crockdur avec moi ! dit précipitamment Malefoy.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid.

Athalia ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant Malefoy aussi peureux, et lui la regardait avec haine.

\- Alors, Drago, Neville et Athalia avec Crockdur…

\- Quoi ?! cria Athalia. Oh Hagrid, pas avec ce trouillard …

\- Crockdur peut quand même faire peur tu sais, dit Hagrid.

\- Je parlais de Malefoy en fait, murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh ! s'indigna Malefoy.

\- Il faut avouer Drago que tu es un sacré froussard, dit Hagrid. Mais Athalia remontera le niveau. Harry et Hermione, vous venez avec moi.

Athalia râla un moment puis s'éloigna avec son groupe vers la droite, pendant que Hermione, Harry et Hagrid prenant la gauche.

Ils avancèrent, Athalia à la tête du groupe avec Crockdur, et Drago et Neville avançait lentement derrière en regardant tout autour d'eux. Ils avaient l'air inquiet ce qui exaspérait Athalia, surtout venant de Drago qui était supposé être un minimum fort. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Neville avait peur de tout et n'importe quoi, mais Drago, franchement ? Pas du tout. Elle se retourna en colère.

\- Bon, vous allez arrêter de pleurer vos mamans parce que là j'en ai ma claque. Vous avancez à côté de moi et vous arrêtez de couiner ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien et la regardèrent avec des grands yeux, puis baissèrent la tête et avancèrent à côté d'elle. Neville s'agrippait à sa robe et Drago collait Athalia de l'autre côté. Elle avait envie de les prendre tous les deux par la tête et les cogner bien fort mais elle se ravisa.

\- J'ai pas peur hein, dit Drago en se redressant.

\- Ah bon … murmura-t-elle en en n'ayant rien à faire.

\- Oui, je faisais juste semblant, dit-il d'une voix qui montrait qu'il avait réellement peur.

\- Bah bien sur …

\- Je peux te le prouver, dit-il.

Il s'éloigna et passa derrière elle. D'un coup, elle sentit Neville la lâcher, sauter et hurler en même temps. Il avait aussi eu le temps de prendre sa baguette et lancer une gerbe d'étincelle rouge dans le ciel pour prévenir Hagrid. Drago, pendant ce temps était plié en quatre à rigoler. Athalia ne pu se retenir de s'énerver et donna un coup de poing à Drago, puis il se caressa la joue avec sa main en regardant Athalia avec peur.

\- Abruti ! Mais est-ce que ca t'arrive de réfléchir ? Tu crois que c'est comme ca que tu vas réussir à me faire croire que tu n'as pas peur ! Oh mon dieu ce que je te hais ! Quelle stupidité ! Je te hais ! Tu le sais ça ? Hein ? Tu le sais ?

\- Oui je le sais… lui dit-il en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé qui ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

\- Désolé Athalia…

\- Et Neville alors ?

\- Désolé Neville…

\- Euh… C'est rien, c'est pas grave, dit Neville d'une voix tremblante.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit se fait entendre, comme un bruit de pas dans l'herbe. Alors, Neville se met à couiner, Drago à regarder d'un air inquiet partout autour de lui et Athalia regarde dans la direction d'où provient le bruit d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est moi, c'est Hagrid, dit-il en sortant de l'ombre. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous allez bien.

Neville et Drago se calment d'un coup en regardant Hagrid et poussent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Cet abruti de Malefoy à fait surgit derrière Neville pour lui faire peur, dit Athalia. Neville a hurlé en sautant et brandissant sa baguette pour lancer la gerbe de lumière rouge.

Hagrid pousse un soupir de désespoir en secouant la tête en regardant Malefoy et leurs fait signe de le suivre.

\- Bon, venez, dit-il, on va retourner auprès d'Harry et Hermione.

Ils repartirent ensemble et retrouvèrent après un petit moment de marche Harry et Hermione. Athalia leur résuma la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rire et Hermione avait l'air désespéré.

\- On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait, dit Hagrid. On va changer les groupes.

\- Oh oui, pitié ! dit Athalia en regardant Malefoy d'un mauvais œil.

\- Neville, tu restes avec moi et Hermione. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Crockdur, Athalia et cet imbécile.

Athalia pinça les lèvres en regardant Harry qui comprit tout de suite. Il alla vers elle avec Crockdur, Malefoy les rejoignit et ils partirent de nouveau. Plus d'une heure passa pendant qu'ils marchaient sans rien dire, la nuit était de plus en plus noir, les taches de sang de plus en plus abondantes. Malefoy finit par rompre le silence.

\- Euh… On va chercher encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si tu ouvres encore la bouche pour dire ça, grogna Athalia, je t'arrache la langue moi-même.

\- Il parait que tu es tombé dans les pommes y'a un moment, dit-il pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi ?

\- Ca ne te concerne pas, Malefoy… murmura-t-elle.

\- J'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir, dit Harry.

\- Tu devrais pas être de mon côté toi ? dit-elle. Pour toute réponse, je n'en sais rien, ok ? Apparemment, c'était une crise de panique du à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Ils ne répondirent rien, ils hochèrent seulement la tête en la fixant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, une chose blanche brillait sur le sol. C'était la licorne et elle était morte. L'animal était si beau, Athalia en eu même de la peine, cette pauvre créature avait du tellement souffrir… Un bruit les figea pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la créature. Un buisson frémit au niveau du bord de la clairière et une silhouette encapuchonnée en sortit en rampant sur le sol. Harry et Malefoy étaient pétrifiés par la peur, Athalia, elle, regardait la créature en penchant la tête. Elle avait envie de s'en approcher pour voir ce que c'était. Elle avait envie de sortir une épée de sa poche et taillader la créature en pièce. Elle savait que c'était cette chose qui avait causé la mort de la pauvre et innocente Licorne. La rage bouillonnait en elle et elle allait s'avancer vers la chose encapuchonnée quand Harry la retint par le bras. La créature s'arreta devant la licorne, se pencha sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Malefoy hurla et s'enfuit en courant avec Crockdur. La silhouette leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne, un fluide gris brillant, lui coulait sur la poitrine. Elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Athalia remarque qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger tellement il avait peur. Alors elle se jeta sur lui pour le protéger. Elle entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière eux, puis quelque chose lui sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette. Un centaure avait surgit de l'ombre et menaçait la créature qui s'enfuyait d'où elle venait. Elle se rassit à côté d'Harry qui se relevait enfin. Elle se leva et regarda le centaure. Il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur clair.

\- Ca va vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, merci, dit Harry.

Le centaure fixa Athalia d'un regard ébahis. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et baissa la tête.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle… dit-il.

\- Euh, excusez-moi ? demanda Athalia. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Il releva la tête d'un air confus et la regarda.

\- N'êtes vous pas Athalia ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si mais où est l'honneur de me rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant rien.

\- Que vous-êtes humble, vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère. Pourtant, physiquement, vous n'avez rien à voir.

\- Comment ca ? Vous connaissez ma mère ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qui est-ce ? Dites le moi je vous en supplie.

\- Vous ne savez toujours pas ? demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Ah… Alors, ce n'est pas le bon moment… murmura-t-il en se détourant pour regarder Harry. Tu es le fils Potter. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Vous savez monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes.

Harry grimpa sur le dos de … l'animal ? Et Athalia se cramponna derrière lui. Il y eu alors d'autres bruits de galops. Deux autres centaures surgirent.

\- Firenze ! tonna l'un. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu portes des humains sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?

\- Vous savez qui sont ces enfants ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter et celle-ci, vous devriez le savoir sinon ce serait vous qui devriez avoir honte. Plus vite ils auront quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

Les deux centaures regardèrent Athalia et ouvrirent grand les yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'est… demanda l'un.

\- La fille de… demanda l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est elle, dit Firenze. Et je dois les emmener au château.

Firenze partit d'un coup au galop. Tellement il allait vite, Athalia devait se cramponner très fort à Harry pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Il s'ensuivit une discussion entre Harry et Firenze sur la créature. Elle buvait le sang de la licorne car celle-ci à des propriétés magique qui permettent de survivre, même pour quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. Mais la licorne étant un animal d'une grande innocence, son sang maudit la personne qui le boit car il faut tuer l'animal pour y parvenir. Et c'est sur certaines conclusions qu'ils ont compris que la créature qui se trouvait et qui se trouve toujours dans la forêt n'était autre que Lord… Vous-savez-qui.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La Pierre Philosophale

Après l'excursion dans la forêt interdite, le groupe se sépara dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry rejoignit Ron dans le dortoir des garçons pendant qu'Athalia et Hermione allait dans celui des filles.

Pendant qu'Hermione glissait dans son pyjama, Athalia, qui avait le cerveau tournant à plein régime, attrapa un cahier vierge et une plume, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et commença à écrire. Elle dressa une liste de tous ce qu'elle savait par rapport à cette histoire de trappe et de pierre philosophale. La liste qu'elle écrivait s'avéra longue et elle commença à comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement.

_Ce que je sais : _

_Il est formellement interdit d'aller dans le couloir de l'aile droite du deuxième étage de l'école.__Un chien à trois têtes du nom de Touffu garde une trappe dans ce couloir.__Le chien (les ?) appartient à Hagrid.__Il garde la Pierre Philosophale__Cette pierre a été mise au point par Nicholas Flamel avec l'aide de Dumbledore et elle permet de créer l'élixir d'immortalité. __Elle est protégée par différents sortilèges de plusieurs professeurs : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell, Rogue, Chourave. __Tout le groupe est persuadé que Rogue veut se procurer la Pierre.__On sait qu'une créature se nourrit du sang des licornes de la forêt interdite.__Celui qui tue une licorne tue un être d'une grande innocence, ainsi, celui qui boit son sang devient maudit. __Il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner pour accepter de devenir maudit en buvant ce sang. __Ce sang permet de survivre, même pour quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. __Lord Voldemort est forcément cette personne. __C'est aussi lui qui veut la Pierre Philosophale.__Il se sert d'un professeur pour y parvenir. __Une seule question : QUI ? _

Elle posa sa plume, se passa les mains dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux, son cerveau allait exploser tellement elle réfléchissait, tout tournait comme un engrenage dans sa tête. Les idées se mettaient en place comme sur une feuille, mais dans sa tête.

Hermione remarqua Athalia et s'en approcha, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la feuille posée face à Athalia. Elle se permit de la prendre dans ses mains pour regarder de plus près pendant qu'Athalia ne bougeait plus à force de réfléchir. Elle lu rapidement la liste et son regard s'ouvrait de plus en plus à force de lire. Elle lâcha la feuille dans un cri d'exclamation en laissant le papier se poser sur le lit. Athalia se redressa d'un coup et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es un génie ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Tu peux pas être plus précise pour une fois Hermione… J'ai assez d'énigme à comprendre.

\- Désolé… Je voulais dire… Ta liste, c'est une super idée.

\- Tu as une idée de réponse à la question ?

\- Non… Mais je suis sur que grâce à toi, on va pas tarder à le savoir.

Athalia fixa la feuille sans répondre, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme dans un torrent. Elle savait quoi faire.

\- Il faut éliminer les noms dont on est sur qu'ils ne peuvent pas être cette personne, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Hermione. Mais je suggère qu'on se couche maintenant, la nuit porte conseil il parait.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil avant de glisser dans son lit, pendant qu'Athalia reprit sa feuille et la cacha sous son lit avant d'aller mettre sa tenue de nuit pour se coucher. Elle ferma les yeux, et après un moment de tentative pour trouver le sommeil, elle s'endormit. Elle refit un rêve. Elle revit un cheval qui galopait dans une forêt sur une colline, le cheval se faisait poursuivre par quelque chose. L'animal se métamorphosa en un chat et sauta dans un arbre, puis il se transforma en un oiseau et s'envola. La pluie faisait rage et l'oiseau se transforma en poisson qui tomba dans le lac qui se trouvait en dessous. Le poisson fut attaqué par un requin et se métamorphosa en tortue de mer. En rampant vers la plage, la tortue de mer devint une tortue. Puis elle devint ensuite une fourmi. Un pied humain risqua de l'écraser et elle devint un humain au visage indéchiffrable. Il se trouvait alors deux humains, celui qui allait tuer la fourmi était un homme, et celui qui était la fourmi était une femme. Les deux humains s'embrassèrent.

A ce moment là, Athalia se redressa brusquement dans son lit en ouvrant grands les yeux et elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait bien dans le dortoir des filles à Poudlard, mais dans sa tête, tout remuait sans cesse. Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve, exactement le même précisément lors de sa première nuit à Poudlard. Maintenant, elle en était persuadé, ce rêve avait forcément une signification, et ca lui faisait une chose de plus à résoudre. Elle avait l'intuition que ce rêve pouvait avoir un rapport avec sa mère, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas ca, que c'était autre chose d'encore plus grand et plus puissant. Elle sentait en elle que ce rêve allait la mener à une bien grande révélation, mais laquelle ? Ca elle ne le savait. Et quand le saurait-elle ? Cela restait aussi un mystère.

Elle resta allongée dans son lit en se disant qu'il valait mieux se fixer sur chaque chose en son temps, il fallait qu'elle découvre avec ses amis qui pouvait bien vouloir aider Lord Voldemort à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, cela était sa priorité. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendormit mais son rêve fut calme et elle ne se réveilla qu'à l'aube pour l'heure du petit déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, suivit par Hermione, elle repéra Harry et Ron qui s'empiffraient déjà à la table de Gryffondor. Elles allèrent toutes deux s'asseoir à leurs côtés et entamèrent elles aussi le repas. Athalia se permit de rompre le court silence qui régnait entre eux.

\- Vous vous souvenez du centaure hier soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Il avait l'air de pas mal te connaitre, dit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, le coupa Athalia. Je pensais à cette histoire de Lord Vol…

\- Ne dit pas ce nom ! Athalia ! s'écria Ron.

\- Désolé, je voulais dire… Vous-savez-qui qui se nourrit du sang de licorne dans la forêt, j'ai plutôt réfléchi hier et je pense qu'il se fait forcément aider par un professeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui, on le sait, c'est forcément Rogue ! s'écria Harry.

\- Non, je suis sur et certaine que ce n'est pas lui, répondit Athalia, c'est trop facile, une personne en qui aurait confiance Vous-Savez-Qui doit être quelqu'un en qui personne ne douterait.

\- Et donc, commença Hermione, elle a eu l'idée de faire une liste de tous les professeurs de Poudlard et d'éliminer tous ceux dont on est sur et certain que ce ne serait pas eux.

Athalia remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas convaincu par l'idée, lui était persuadé que Rogue était le professeur qui aide Lord Voldemort. Alors elle sortit une feuille et commença à noter chaque professeur de l'école.

\- On va rayer tous les noms de professeurs qui n'ont pas participés à la protection de la Pierre, dit-elle. Compris ?

\- D'accord, bonne idée, répondit Hermione.

_Bibine __Binns__Chourave__Dumbledore__Flitwick __Hagrid__McGonagall__Pince__Pomfresh__Quirrell__Rogue__Rusard__Sinistra __Trelawney__Vector_

Après avoir rayé plusieurs noms, Athalia réfléchit à des hypothèses pouvant exclure certains professeurs.

\- On est sur que Dumbledore n'a rien à voir, c'est lui-même qui aide Nicholas Flamel, dit-elle.

\- Oui, répondirent ensemble Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Ensuite, McGonagall… dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, repondit Hermione. J'en suis certaine.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Athalia. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si tu me demandais pourquoi j'aime ma mère !

\- De toute façon, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Athalia en rayant le nom.

\- Et pour Chourave ? demanda Ron.

\- Impossible, répondit Athalia. C'est un professeur de botanique, j'avoue ne pas avoir d'hypothèse précise mais je doute vraiment qu'elle est un rapport.

\- Ensuite, Flitwick ? demanda Harry.

\- Trop petit, tu le vois servir Lord Vol… dit Athalia avant d'être coupée par Ron.

\- Ne dit pas ce nom bon sang ! Athalia !

\- Ron ! Lâches moi avec ca ! cria-t-elle.

\- Désolé… dit-il en baissant la tête et devenant tout rouge.

\- Donc, ce n'est pas le professeur Flitwick, et pour Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

\- Trop grand, il ne serait pas discret, répondit Athalia. En plus, il n'a pas de compétences réelles en magie.

\- Quirrell ? demanda Ron.

Il s'en suivit un silence, Athalia pinça les lèvres et commença à trouver ce professeur vraiment louche. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, il se trouvait toujours là. Et son caractère de peureux était trop exagéré pour être vrai.

\- Impossible, dit Hermione. Franchement, tu l'as vu ? Il se pisse dessus en voyant son reflet et porte des colliers d'ails !

\- Justement… murmura Athalia en repliant la feuille et se levant brusquement. Je reviens tout de suite.

Athalia sortit en courant de la Grande Salle avec la feuille dans sa main, elle monta les escaliers le plus vite possible, elle avait tout compris. Elle savait tout, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. Elle arriva à la tour de Gryffondor et donna le mot de passe à La Grosse Dame avant de courir les marches des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle s'agenouilla devant son lit et passa la main sur le sol afin de trouver la feuille qu'elle y avait laissé la nuit précédente. Elle chercha un moment et commença à paniquer. La feuille n'y était plus, quelqu'un l'avait prise. Elle se releva et tourna en rond dans la pièce en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et paniquant. QUI ? Qui avait fouillé dans ses affaires et pourquoi ? Elle commença à se ronger les ongles en regardant partout dans la pièce et réfléchissant à toute allure. D'un coup, la pièce se mit à tourner, elle commença à avoir des vertiges, elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle refaisait un malaise, elle réfléchissait tellement que son cerveau surchauffait. Elle se précipita vers la sortie, dévala les escaliers de la tour, sortit par le tableau, courra dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle descendit le grand escalier du hall et fonça dans Malefoy qui passait par la.

\- Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu me fonces dedans ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout tournait si vite autour d'elle qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, et elle se sentait tellement faible qu'elle avait peine à tenir debout.

\- Euh… Athalia ? Est-ce que ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es toute blanche.

\- Chaud… j'ai… je sais pas… m'asseoir… je dois… dit-elle en essayant de respirer calmement.

Elle se sentit glisser par terre pendant que Malefoy l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler, il l'aida à s'allonger au sol et c'est là qu'elle perdit connaissance.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il s'était écoulé un bon moment. C'était déjà la semaine des examens, et elle en avait déjà loupé plusieurs épreuves. Madame Pomfresh lui avait bien assuré qu'elle n'allait pas perdre de point mais qu'elle allait simplement être évalué dans les dernières disciplines à passer à partir du moment où elle aurait repris ses esprits.

Quand elle fut enfin en forme pour passer des examens, elle finit comme tous le monde par ceux du professeur Binns, et à la fin, avec la bande, ils allèrent s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc pour profiter du soleil. Athalia n'avait pas reparlé de l'histoire du professeur Quirrell et de la feuille avec eux, elle préférait penser à autres choses pour éviter à nouveau un malaise. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient questionné sur ces malaises qu'elle avait tendance à faire. Maintenant, elle savait ce qui les provoquait. C'était la panique, le trop plein de réflexions. C'était comme si son cerveau était un ordinateur qui surchauffait à force de travailler. Et elle restait persuadée que Quirrell était derrière tous les problèmes, mais il ne servait à rien d'essayer de convaincre les autres, surtout Harry. Ils étaient tous tellement obnubilés par Rogue qu'essayer de les convaincre était inutile et impossible. Ils discutaient ensemble quand elle vit Harry se lever d'un coup brusque.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Ron.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Harry qui était livide. Il faut que nous allions voir Hagrid immédiatement.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, dit-il, que Hagrid est toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui a justement un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragon dans leurs poches, alors que c'est interdit chez les sorciers ? Etrange que celui-là soit précisément tombé sur Hagrid, vous ne trouvez pas ? j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Athalia. Harry, tu es un génie ! Bien sur ! Il faut vite aller le voir.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil devant sa cabane en train d'écosser des petits pois dans un grand bol.

\- Alors, dit-il, c'est fini ces examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Non, on est pressés, dit Harry. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur qui vous l'a donné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, il a gardé sa cape avec son capuchon sur la tête.

Les quatre le regardèrent d'un air surpris et Hagrid leva les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, dit-il. Il y a des tas de gens un peu bizarres dans ce pub. Peut-être que c'était un marchand de dragons ?

Athalia vit Harry qui se laissait tomber à côté du bol de petits pois. Elle, elle fixait Hagrid en se disant que cet homme avait beau être adorable, il pouvait être vraiment inconscient. Il était évident que la personne du dragon et celle qui cherchait à se procurer la Pierre était la même.

\- Hagrid… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui frôlait l'agacement. Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ?

\- C'est possible que ce soit venu dans la conversation, dit-il. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse ici… Ensuite, il m'a posé des questions sur le genre de créatures dont je m'occupais et là, je lui ai dit que j'aurais bien voulu avoir un dragon… et puis… Je ne me souviens plus très bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire… Voyons… Ah, oui, il a dit qu'il avait justement un œuf de dragon et qu'on pourrait peut-être le jouer aux cartes si ça m'intéressait… Et je lui ai répondu qu'après Touffu, je n'aurais pas de mal à m'occuper d'un dragon…

\- Et il… il s'est intéressé à Touffu ? demanda Harry qui essayait visiblement de garder son calme.

\- On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes dans la région, alors je lui en ai un peu parlé, je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un mouton quand on savait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui joueur un air de musique et il s'endort.

Au même moment, Hagrid finit sa phrase avec un air horrifié. Athalia était juste totalement exaspéré, elle s'était enfoncé le visage dans les mains et secouait la tête de désespoir.

\- Bon sang… Hagrid… Hagrid… dit-elle d'un murmure. Mais ca vous arrive de réfléchir des fois ?! Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire ca ! Oubliez-le ! Et Athalia, ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Désolé Hagrid, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, vous êtes adorable et je suis intelligente, dit-elle en entrainant avec elle, Harry, Ron et Hermione vers le château.

\- Hé ! Où allez-vous ? s'écria Hagrid.

Le groupe courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée du château. Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers quand une voix retentit, celle de McGonagall.

\- Athalia ? appela-t-elle. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

\- Maintenant ?!

\- Maintenant, répondit McGonagall d'une voix ferme.

\- Bon… murmura Athalia à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Essayez de trouver Dumbledore pour le prévenir, sinon, débrouillez-vous sans moi et sauvez cette Pierre, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, dit Hermione.

\- Professeur, s'écria Harry. Il faut que nous voyions le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Le professeur est occupé, il vous est impossible de le voir.

\- Mais c'est urgent ! dit-il.

\- Potter, je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas possible, maintenant Athalia, venez avec moi s'il vous plait, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Athalia se dirigea vers le haut de l'escalier en faisant un signe d'au revoir à ses amis et en leur souhaitant avec les lèvres, bonne chance. Elle monta les marches et arriva au niveau de McGonagall qui lui dit de la suivre. Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux à travers les couloirs et arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Athalia se demandait ce qui pouvait l'attendre en haut. Elle entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par McGongall, puis elle aperçut Dumbledore qui était assis à son bureau.

\- Entre, Athalia, dit-il. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'assit en face du bureau du professeur. McGongall ressortit et elle se retrouva seule face au regard perçant de Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour Athalia… dit-il.

\- Bonjour professeur, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est exact, je crois qu'il est temps de t'annoncer quelque chose, une chose importante.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu sais que ton père…

\- Oui, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Et tu ne connais toujours pas ta mère, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, venez-en aux faits s'il vous plait…

\- Tu sais que tu es dyslexique, que tu as des troubles du déficit de l'attention…

\- Dites moi ce que je ne sais pas.

\- C'est difficile à dire, il faut d'abord que je t'explique le contexte. Ta mère est en fait quelqu'un de très puissant, d'extraordinaire en fait. Je ne la connais pas, en fait je ne sais pas laquelle c'est mais je sais qu'elle fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les Dieux Grecs.

\- Woah… Euh… pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Athalia, écoutes-moi bien… La mythologie grecs n'est pas seulement une religion oubliée, ni une légende, c'est la réalité, et c'est actuellement ce qui régit notre monde. Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon sont les trois grands dieux et tu es la fille d'une des déesses de l'Olympe. Un demi-dieu.

\- D'accord… Bon alors là, c'est carrément du délire…

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué ces monstres qui surgissent toujours autour de toi ? Ces monstres mythologiques ? Et quand tu lis un texte écrit en grec et que tu comprends exactement, tu trouves ca normal ? Et ton déficit de l'attention, ce n'est pas non plus une coïncidence. Athalia, tu es une sang-mêlé, et ta mère est une déesse.

\- Ca explique tout… le fait que Firenze et les autres centaures me reconnaissent… Et tout le reste dont vous parlez… Et si je suis aussi violente, ca vient de là ?

\- Oui, ca fait partit de ses particularités d'être un demi-dieu, tu ne tiens pas en place, ce sont des réflexes de combat.

\- Ca fait beaucoup à avaler… dit-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

Tout remuait dans sa tête, tout se mettait en place, elle comprenait enfin. Même si elle ne savait pas qui était sa mère précisément, elle savait maintenant quel genre de personne elle était, et ca lui donnait une idée de la personne qu'elle-même était.

Ils restèrent à bavarder de tout cela un très long moment, elle du même revenir après le repas pour continuer, elle devait tout savoir de sa nature et surtout, de son voyage qui allait avoir lieu après la fin de l'année. Dumbledore avait déjà tout prévu, un billet d'avion pour Long Island en compagnie d'une créature qu'il nommait Satyre, un être supposé la protéger de tout. Et là bas, il devait la mener au lieu où elle passerait toutes ses vacances dorénavant. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, tout allait aller mieux, en partie, mais mieux et c'était pour elle l'essentiel.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau, elle se retourna.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous alliez voir dans l'aile droite du deuxième étage, vous savez… La Pierre a surement besoin de votre aide, dit-elle.

Elle passa la porte en s'aperçevant que Dumbledore la regardait comme si il savait déjà et qu'elle ne lui apprenait rien, mais elle décida de quand même rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient empreinté la trappe qui menait à la Pierre Philosophale. Elle entra dans le couloir en question et trouva Touffu, ainsi qu'une flute au sol. Elle se souvint de ce que Hagrid avait dit, une musique et le chien s'endort. Elle prit la flute et joua jusqu'à atteindre la trappe et y sauter. Elle atterrit ensuite sur quelque chose de dure et visqueux, cela ressemblait à une plante et celle-ci s'enroulait autour d'elle. Elle reconnut l'espèce, Filet du Diable, un coup de Chourave de toute évidence. Elle brandit sa baguette et l'agitant en marmonnant un sort qui fit jaillir des flammes bleues. La plante desserra immédiatement son étreinte et laissa Athalia s'en échapper. Elle parcourut l'endroit et entra dans une pièce où voulait des clés avec des ailes, la porte au bout était encore ouverte alors elle ne perdit pas de temps. Au final, elle arriva dans une salle qui ressemblait à un échiquier géant et y trouva Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier semblait en état de choc, le plateau de jeu était sans dessus de sous et Harry n'était pas là. Elle devina qu'il était surement plus loin. Elle accourut vers Hermione et Ron qui parurent choqué de la trouver là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là plutôt ? demanda Hermione choquée.

\- Une longue histoire, raconte moi ?

\- Harry est dans la salle de la Pierre Philosophale, et nous avons du passer plusieurs épreuves, je n'ai pas pu aller avec Harry. Et donc je suis revenue auprès de Ron qui s'est vaillamment battu aux échecs. Maintenant, raconte ton histoire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je sais ce qu'est ma mère maintenant, Dumbledore voulait me voir pour ca. Et je ne sais pas comment vous dire ca… c'est tellement incroyable.

\- Athalia, tu parles à une fille de moldues qui a apprit il y a un an qu'elle était une sorcière dans une lettre. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

\- J'avais oublié… ma mère est une déesse grecs.

\- Déesse Grecs ? Genre les dieux de la mythologie ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Exactement.

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne je te dis, et même pas que tu as réussit à passer trois épreuves sans l'aide de personne.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Le temps parut long jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs surgissent, dont McGongall. Aucuns d'eux ne furent surpris de voir Athalia, Hermione et Ron dans la pièce. Ils allèrent tous dans la pièce de l'autre côté et en ressortirent avec Harry dans les bras.

Ensuite, ce que l'on sut fut simple. La Pierre Philosophale avait été sauvé par Harry, Athalia avait raison sur le professeur Quirrell qui était derrière toute l'histoire, celui-ci était maintenant mort et Harry était à l'infirmerie. Pour ce qui était de la Pierre en elle-même, Dumbledore avait décidé de la faire détruire. Quant à Athalia, elle savait maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, sauf une chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une question. Qui ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Long Island

Le lendemain, Athalia retrouva Harry à l'infirmerie. Il était inconscient à son arrivé alors elle lui prit la main et la serra entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si triste. Elle savait maintenant que sa mère ne l'avait pas vraiment abandonné, elle savait que sa mère était une déesse… Mais à ce moment, elle se sentait seule et délaissée. Elle avait plus que tout besoin d'une mère.

Elle lâcha la main d'Harry et sortit de l'infirmerie. Des élèves circulaient dans le hall en direction du parc pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller n'importe où. Mais son chemin croisa malencontreusement celui de Malefoy. Il la regarda avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Malefoy ? dit-elle

\- Tu me fais tellement pitié, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé.

Elle se sentit bouillir en elle-même.

\- Je plains ta famille de devoir te supporter pendant deux mois, toi et ta face de fouine, grogna-t-elle.

\- Et moi je plains ta famille… oh ! Mais j'allais oublier, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Tu n'as pas de famille.

Elle serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles.

\- Tes parents ne veulent même pas de toi, ils ne t'aiment pas, dit-il.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, ferme-la

\- J'ai touché une corde sensible ? ricana-t-il.

\- J'ai dis… LA FERME ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant vers lui.

Elle courut et se lança sur lui, elle lui mit une droite bien sentie dans le nez et le frappa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle lui sauta dessus et il perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant sous elle. Il attrapait ses cheveux pendant qu'elle griffait chaque parcelle de son visage pale.

\- Ils m'aimaient ! Ma famille m'aimait ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! hurlait-t-elle en le frappant, je te déteste !

Une foule d'élève se formait autour d'eux et elle prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les cris et les insultes entre Drago et Athalia fusaient, les coups toujours plus violents et la haine toujours plus forte. Athalia se déchainait à coup de poing sur Drago. Il essayait de prendre le dessus et y parvint. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle la frappant, elle lui mit un coup de genou dans les testicules et reprit rapidement le dessus.

Elle sentit des mains l'attraper par les épaules et la séparer de Drago pendant que celui-ci se faisait attraper par Crabbe et Goyle. Elle le fusillait du regard, essayant de se débattre pour retourner à la charge. Lui, il ne se défendait plus. Il la fixait comme si il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il la regardait d'un air choqué se débattre comme une furie. Elle hurlait et donnait des coups, même si elle savait que c'était Ron et Hermione qui la retenait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, arracher la langue de Malefoy, qu'il ne puisse plus parler avec sa langue de vipère.

\- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout d'un coup, elle se laissa retomber au sol et se mit à trembler. Elle le sentait venir, elle le sentait très proche. Elle serra les poings, ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et… Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Je te déteste… murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'effondra en larme devant tout le monde. Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans le hall et dispersa tout le monde. Ron et Hermione restèrent aux côtés d'Athalia qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle pleurait, assise à même le sol pendant qu'Hermione essayait de la réconforter. Drago, toujours dans le hall, la regardait avec un nouveau sentiment. Il ne voyait plus une fille capable de tuer, il voyait une fille qui souffrait et il se sentait mal de l'avoir pousser à bout. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Le professeur McGonagall ne demanda aucune explication, elle savait très bien ce qui c'était produit dans le hall et ordonna aux Serpentard restant de sortir. Elle s'approcha d'Athalia et s'agenouilla face à elle.

\- Harry s'est réveillé, dit-elle doucement. Tu peux aller le voir.

Athalia ne dit rien et s'arrêta de pleurer, elle hocha la tête et se releva.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers Harry qui était redressé. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés et le regarda.

\- Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai pleuré, dit-elle comme si cela était normal.

\- Toi ? dit-il surpris.

\- Oui, c'est si choquant que ca ? demanda-t-elle honteuse.

\- Venant de toi, oui. Tu ne pleures jamais. Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Malefoy a touché là où ca fait mal… dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Harry lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Venant de Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal.

\- Ce qu'il a dit sur ma famille était vrai, ils m'ont abandonnés…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Athalia.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Harry releva le bras et lui essaya la larme.

\- Maintenant, raconte-moi ce que voulais Dumbledore hier, dit-il.

Athalia lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore au sujet de sa mère, Harry fut d'abord choqué en apprenant l'existence des dieux, puis il se dit que cela ne l'étonnait finalement pas. Après avoir vu le centaure, cela lui semblait même très plausible. Il se demandait même qui pouvait être exactement la mère d'Athalia mais celle-ci ne savait toujours pas ce détail. Harry réussit même à la réconforter.

Le soir même, Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Il y avait le banquet de fin d'année, et tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Athalia alla s'asseoir avec la petite bande et remarqua que Drago se dirigeait vers elle. Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis… lui dit-il.

\- Est-ce que c'est sincère ou on t'a forcé à le dire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est sincère…

Athalia pinça les lèvres et réfléchit. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle en souriant.

Drago lui sourit et retourna à sa table. Athalia observa la pièce, elle était entièrement décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Il y a avait une immense bannière déployée sur le mur derrière la Grande Table avec un serpent, symbole de la maison.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et le silence se fit.

\- Une autre année se termine, dit-il joyeusement, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de viellard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine… Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatres Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent douze points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement, d'acclamations et de trépignements au niveau de la table des Serpentard.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Voyons… oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Ron devint écarlate.

\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Grynffondor cinquante points.

La tête d'Hermione disparut dans ses bras, elle avait fondue en larme.

\- Ensuite, Miss Athalia…

Athalia retint son souffle mais Dumbledore ne prononça pas son nom.

\- Pour avoir réussit à passer plusieurs épreuves sans difficulté et seule, j'accorde à Grynffondor cinquante points. Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut d'une telle ampleur qu'Athalia ne s'entendait même plus penser. Gryffondor avait battu Serpentard. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Malefoy pour voir sa réaction et elle en fut ravie. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, le regard noir et ne bougeait plus.

\- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore, que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or. Le grand serpent disparu, laissant place au lion des Gryffondor. Il y avait un tel sentiment d'enthousiasme dans la pièce qu'Athalia ne pu se sentir autrement, elle était pleine de joie pour sa maison. Et elle sentait que les Serpentard éprouvaient de la haine. Ce qui lui plaisait d'autant plus.

Et à ce moment là, elle repensa à sa mère et ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Un nouvel univers, une nouvelle vie en plus. Elle allait découvrir enfin qui était sa mère. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, c'était le départ pour Londres. Les dortoirs étaient vidés, les valises refaites et les élèves dans les barques pour traverser à nouveau le lac dans l'autre sens. Hagrid les mena au train qu'ils allaient emprunter à nouveau en sens inverse. Les quatres amis allèrent s'installer dans une cabine libre et le trajet du retour s'ensuivit. Ils ne parlèrent pas de grand-chose, mais d'une chose en particulier : la mère d'Athalia. Ron, Hermione et Harry se posaient la question de qui cela pouvait être et surtout, comment pouvait être sa nouvelle vie à Long Island. Athalia n'en savait bien évidemment rien. Le trajet s'acheva en silence et les élèves quittèrent le quai par petits groupes d élèves maximum pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des moldus.

\- Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione. Toi Athalia, je sais que tu ne pourras pas mais essaye quand même !

\- Je verrais… murmura Athalia

\- Merci, dit Harry. J'attends ca avec impatience !

\- Je dois y aller, on m'attend dehors les amis… murmura Athalia.

\- Toujours ce murmure, dit en rigolant Ron.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ta façon de parler, ta voix est un murmure.

\- C'est une critique ? se chauffa-t-elle sans le vouloir.

\- Non, c'est apaisant en fait.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire, une voix apaisante, on ne lui avait jamais dis. Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe en direction de la sortie, poussant son chariot. Arrivée devant la gare, elle reconnu le professeur McGonagall et se dirigea vers elle. Elle était en compagnie d'un garçon blond aux yeux verts, grand avec des béquilles.

\- Bonjour Professeur, dit-elle, et bonjour… euh ?

\- Bonjour Athalia, voici Fitz, c'est un satyre, il sera ton protecteur.

\- Bonjour Fitz, mais un satyre n'est pas supposé avoir… des pattes de boucs ?

\- Bonjour Athalia, et si j'ai bien des pattes de boucs, ca c'est pour ne pas me faire remarquer par les humains, dit-il.

\- Ah d'accord, donc en dessous y'a des... hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit-il en rigolant.

Le professeur leur montra de la main le véhicule qui devait les mener à l'aéroport. Ils montèrent donc dedans et dirent au revoir à McGonagall.

\- Bonne chance et bon trajet ! dit-elle avant de transplaner.

La voiture démarra et le trajet ne fut pas long. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant l'aéroport où devait s'envoler un avion en destination de New York. Le conducteur aida Athalia avec ses bagages et ils allèrent s'enregistrer par le vol. Pendant la queue, Fitz lui glissa une petite info.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois une fille de Poséidon, vu que c'est supposé être ta mère la déesse. Mais au cas où, je te préviens que Zeusdéteste Poséidon. Donc espérons que tu n'es pas sa fille.

\- Comment ca ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Disons que si c'est le cas, ce vol sera ton dernier.

Rien de mieux pour faire évacuer la tension d'Athalia ? En fait, elle paniquait totalement et priait tous les dieux possibles de ne pas être la fille de Poséidon. Ils devaient attendre avant de monter dans l'avion alors Fitz en profita pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du Camps des Sang-mêlé.

\- C'est comme un camp de vacance en fait, mais pour des demi-dieux comme toi. On fait ce que font tous les jeunes en camps comme dormir dans un bungalow, faire des feux de bois… mais on va aussi apprendre à se battre, à être fort et rapide, les techniques de combat… Tout ce qu'un Héro doit savoir. Ah ! Et aussi, il y a un bungalow pour chaque Dieu. C'est-à-dire que tous les enfants de tel Dieu sont dans tel bungalow et ainsi de suite. Et quand on ne sait pas encore quel est le parent, c'est dans le bungalow d'Hermès que l'on va.

\- D'accord, donc je vais d'abord y vivre ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que ta mère te reconnaisse. Enfin, si elle le fait.

\- Il est possible qu'elle ne le fasse pas ?!

\- Ca arrive… Bon ! Allons-y !

Cette discussion censée rassurer Athalia ne fit qu'accroitre son angoisse. Elle ne faisait qu'imaginer le pire pour elle.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion et allèrent s'asseoir. Le trajet fut long, stressant pour Athalia qui repensait à Zeus et surtout à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Elle se demandait si elle allait être acceptée, si elle allait se faire des amis. Mais tout cela, elle n'avait pas encore de réponse.

Ils prirent place dans l'avion et c'est quand celui-ci décolla qu'Athalia sut qu'elle en avait peur. Elle sentit ses mains s'accrocher le plus fort possible aux accoudoirs du siège, plantant ses ongles dans l'objet, son cœur battre plus fort et plus rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et elle mordit tellement ses lèvres qu'elles finirent bleu et à sang.

Le vol fut long et calme, elle finit par s'habituer et à s'endormir dans son siège. Quand elle se réveilla, le vol était déjà à sa fin et l'atterrissage pour pas longtemps.

Quand l'avion toucha le sol, Athalia eu l'impression de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle suivit Fitz pour sortir de l'avion puis de l'aéroport de New York et se retrouva dans une rue bondée de monde et de taxis jaune.

\- On va prendre un taxi jusqu'à Long Island, lui dit Fitz en la voyant fixer ces fameux véhicules jaune.

\- Long Island ?

\- C'est là que ce trouve la colonie.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, la bouche grande ouverte tellement elle était ébahie par ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. New York était une ville allait à 100 à l'heure. Tout le monde marchait vite, voulait aller vite, tout le monde affluait de toute part et voulait passer devant tout le monde. Cette ville, elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle la fascinait.

Fitz héla un taxi et ils montèrent dedans. Celui-ci démarra et s'élança sur la route en direction de Long Island. La route fut longue et ennuyante, Athalia ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle regardait par la fenêtre en somnolant de temps en temps. La route passa de la ville à la forêt, puis monta en une colline.

Et si la route pouvait être calme jusque là, ce n'était seulement pour le moment. Un petit moment passa et Athalia aperçut un animal étrange, avec des cornes bien trop grandes pour être celles d'une brebis. Elle regarda plus précisément et s'aperçu que la créature ressemblait à un monstre de la mythologie. Elle entendit Fitz renifler et le sentit lui frôler la main pour la secouer. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Il se passe quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils t'ont repéré… murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi ? Qui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne discute pas et cours ! lui dit-il, puis il s'adressa au chauffeur en lui tendant de la monnaie. Voici votre argent, arrêtez vous maintenant !

La voiture s'arrêta, le chauffeur pris l'argent pendant qu'Athalia sortait de la voiture et qu'elle prenait ses affaires dans le coffre du véhicule. Elle vit Fitz sortir de la voiture et lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle le suivit et quand la voiture fut loin, elle le vit retirer d'un mouvement son jean et ses basquets.

\- Wouah ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Moitié bouc, désolé.

Elle vit qu'il se mit à courir alors elle ne traina pas et le suivit en courant.

\- Surtout, ne fait pas de bruit et ne parle pas ! lui dit-il.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et continua de le suivre en courant. Elle regarda derrière une fraction de seconde suffisante pour remarquer que la créature les avaient vu et elle accéléra le mouvement de peur d'être rattrapé.

\- Il nous a vus ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Oui, dépêche-toi ! Quand nous aurons passé cette arche, nous serons sous la protection de la colonie.

Elle décida de ne pas perdre de temps avec des questions et de courir le plus vite possible, comme si sa vie en dépendant, car c'était le cas. Elle comprit que c'était un Minotaure qui les pourchassait et elle le sentit encore se rapprocher, plus vite qu'eux approchait colonie. Elle sentit la panique la gagner alors elle sortit sa baguette, se retourna rapidement et lança un sortilège au hasard.

\- Accio épée !

Elle vit au loin une épée voler jusqu'à elle et elle l'empoigna au vol. Elle se posta devant la bête et commence à essayer de frapper en esquivant les attaques que celle-ci lui assenait en retour. Elle essaya un coup sur le flanc droit mais fut propulser au loin. Alors elle réfléchit… Elle se précipita vers un arbre et grimpa vers une branche assez haute. La créature qui ne l'avait pas vu passa en dessous de la branche en la cherchant. Athalia se jeta de la branche sur le Minotaure et lui asséna un coup dans la nuque. La bête ne réagit pas et s'enfuit au loin, faisant tomber Athalia au sol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fuit ? demanda-t-elle à Fitz qui la regardait bouché bée.

\- J'en sais rien mais à te voir, c'est sur que tu es une fille de déesse. Bon allons y.

Athalia ne dit rien, se releva et attrapa ses affaires puis passa l'arche de la colonie. Elle vit un garçon blond se précipiter sur elle.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire était dingue, t'as pas froid aux yeux toi ! lui dit-il. Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Je suis Luke, fils d'Hermès.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en commençant à repartir vers Fitz.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de la retenir.

\- Athalia.

Il n'eu pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'elle était déjà partie avec Fitz vers un homme en train de se battre avec une bouteille de vin. Fitz se planta devant l'homme.

\- Bonjour, voici Athalia, la nouvelle venue, dit-il.

\- Ah… C'est donc elle la petite fille bizarre…

\- Euh excusez-moi ? dit Athalia légèrement outrée.

\- De quoi ? dit l'homme.

\- Vous êtes qui pour dire ca ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Athalia… fait attention c'est… commença Fitz avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

\- Je suis Dionysos petite insolente ! dit l'homme.

\- Oh, ca explique la bouteille, dit-elle.

\- Rah ! Mène là au bungalow d'Hermès, je peux pas la voir ! dit-il à Fitz.

Fitz ne dit rien et se précipita de diriger Athalia vers le bungalow d'Hermès où elle entra pour poser ses affaires là où il y avait de la place. (C'est-à-dire, dans un tout petit coin) Le bungalow était plein à craquer et elle y reconnut le Luke qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans la colonie. Celui-ci la vit aussi car il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tu m'accorde une minute ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour parler.

\- D'accord… murmura-t-elle.

Il l'entraina vers l'extérieur du bungalow.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je veux mieux connaitre une personne qui dormira dans le même bungalow que moi ce soir, tout simplement.

\- Roh, laisses moi !

Elle s'éloigna de lui et elle entendit un son étrange. Comme un petit cri. Elle se retourna et le vit fixer quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et il pointa du doigt quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la fixait. Elle leva la tête et vit un symbole. Celui d'une chouette. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Fitz s'approche d'elle.

\- C'est dingue, t'es la première fille qui découvre son parent dieu dès son arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il. T'es vraiment spéciale comme fille, pas seulement parce que t'es sorcière.

\- Mais ca signifie quoi ce symbole ? demanda-t-elle quand elle vit une fille blonde aux yeux gris se précipiter vers elle.

\- Salut ! Je suis Annabeth Chase, bienvenue à la colonie, je crois que nous somme demi-sœur ! s'exclama la fille.

\- Quoi ? demanda Athalia.

\- Je suis aussi une fille d'Athéna, dit la fille. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Camp des Sang-mêlé

Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui fit un énorme choc. Sa mère s'appelait en réalité Athéna. Un bien drôle de nom pour une humaine, mais un grand nom pour une déesse. Athalia comprenait maintenant de qui elle tenait cette passion pour l'architecture, l'histoire et la mythologie. Et peut être aussi son intelligence, sans vouloir se vanter. D'un coup, elle se sentit heureuse. Elle avait enfin une famille, elle se rendait compte aussi qu'elle avait une tonne de frères et sœurs, plus que n'importe qui. Mais aussi qu'elle était une fille exceptionnelle. Pour une fois, être différente n'était pas un problème, car il y en avait bien d'autre comme elle, et cela, depuis la nuit des temps. Elle avait l'honneur incroyable d'avoir le sang d'une déesse coulant dans ses veines, elle avait l'honneur d'avoir été mise au monde par la déesse de la stratégie guerrière. Oui, elle se sentait presque heureuse. Son sourire s'étendait pour la première fois de sa vie sur tout son visage. On aurait presque dit que sa bouche allait se déchirer à force de sourire autant.

Tout le monde, tous les pensionnaires, ils la fixaient tous en murmurant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, et en fait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle était bien trop joyeuse de se sentir en famille pour penser à nouveau à des problèmes.

\- Viens Athalia, je vais te présenter notre bungalow, ensuite, nous irons voir Chiron, lui dit la petite Annabeth dans un sourire.

Athalia ne dit rien et suivit la petite blonde à travers la colonie jusqu'à un endroit bien différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il se trouvait une place immense, entièrement entourée par des bungalows, tous les plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Il y en avait douze, douze bungalows et aucun ne se ressemblaient. Annabeth attrapa la main d'Athalia et la mena jusqu'à un bungalow argenté, sobre, avec de simples rideaux blancs aux fenêtres. Il y avait une chouette en pierre au dessus de la porte, symbole d'Athéna, le même qui était apparu il y a une heure de cela au dessus de la tête d'Athalia. Annabeth a ouvert la porte et en entrant, Athalia fut frappé. C'était un endroit incroyable. Il y avait des lits superposés contre les murs, un établi immense qui prenait presque toute la place, des tables et des tas d'outils et d'armes. Au fond de la pièce, elle aperçut un lieu qui allait particulièrement lui plaire, une immense bibliothèque remplie de manuscrits, livres et volumes de poche. Tout ce qu'elle aimait en somme. Sur une table d'architecte, elle remarqua des règles et des rapporteurs, des maquettes de bâtiments. En levant la tête, elle vit des cartes de guerre anciennes accrochées au plafond.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que sa place était ici, qu'elle allait pouvoir s'y plaire. Puis, des jeunes sont entrés dans le bungalow. Et là, Athalia est redescendue sur terre. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, blond aux yeux gris, tous. Elle se sentait comme un poisson sur terre. Elle était la seule brune, avec des yeux marron, dans la pièce. Il devait y avoir une erreur, tous les enfants d'Athéna ne pouvait pas être sans exception blond aux yeux gris, sinon, Athalia n'en était pas une, ou alors elle était une erreur, ou alors elle n'était pas une fille d'Athéna. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Annabeth remarqua le regard d'Athalia s'assombrir et son sourire tomber en une grimace. Elle regarda autour d'elle et hocha la tête comme si elle devinait les pensées d'Athalia. Elle l'entraîna hors du bungalow et resta silencieuse face à elle.

\- Pitié… Dit moi qu'il y a d'autres bruns dans la colonie, murmura Athalia.

\- Oui, il y en, mais pas chez Athéna, en fait tu es la première que je vois, répondit Annabeth en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu penses que je suis une erreur ? demanda tristement Athalia.

\- Non, je pense que tu es juste différente. Viens, on doit voir Chiron, il pourra nous éclairer sur ce sujet, dit-elle.

Athalia hocha la tête et suivit à nouveau Annabeth jusqu'à la Grande Maison, là où vivait le directeur de la colonie, Dyonisos, et son directeur des activités, Chiron, le centaure.

Les filles sont entrées dans la Maison et ont attendu dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Chiron arrive. Cela surprenait toujours Athalia de voir surgir un homme avec un corps de cheval, même si elle en avait déjà vu à Poudlard.

\- Athalia, je suis ravie de t'accueillir à la colonie, je vois qu'Annabeth t'a déjà prise sous son aile, dit Chiron avec son sourire protecteur.

\- Oui, elle m'a montré le bungalow, dit doucement Athalia.

\- Impressionnant, une fille d'Athéna. Tu te rends compte que tu es la première depuis… Depuis très longtemps à être.. Comme toi ? Dit Chiron.

\- Je vois ca… Je me sens vraiment pas à l'aise, rien que physiquement.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais encore jamais vu d'enfant d'Athéna brun avec des yeux marron, dit-il en l'examinant du regard.

\- Chiron, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Annabeth.

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je n'en sais rien Annabeth, répondit Chiron pensif.

\- Hum… Chiron ? demanda Athalia.

\- Oui ma petite ?

\- Est-ce que ca à un rapport avec mon autre… Nature ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet à Annabeth.

\- Je ne pense pas non, je pense surtout que les lois de la science de la génétique nous dépassent, dit-il. Et surtout, évite de dire aux autres ce que tu es… Pendant l'année scolaire. Tu peux en parler avec Annabeth je pense, elle comprendra. Mais pas les autres.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Demanda intéressée Annabeth pendant qu'Athalia se sentait vraiment mal.

\- Que… Je suis aussi une sorcière.

\- Oh ! J'étais sur que les sorciers existent, j'en étais sur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vient, je veux que tu m'en dises plus, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet mais je préfère entendre la version d'une vraie sorcière.

Athalia retrouva de suite le sourire et se fit entraîner par Annabeth tellement vite qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de dire au revoir à Chiron, du moins, elle ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main.

Annabeth l'entraina, en la tirant par la main, dans la forêt qui entourait le camp. Ici, il n'y avait aucun risque d'être vue ou entendu, hormis par les créatures qui y vivaient. Les Sang-mêlé n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'y aller, par peur de se faire attaquer par ces fameuses créatures. Mais Annabeth savait que c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait parler sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix même s'il s'agit d'un sujet mystérieux et secret.

Dans cette partie de la Colonie, les arbres grimpaient jusqu'au ciel, les feuilles frôlaient les nuages comme s'ils voulaient se toucher. Athalia observait ce spectacle avec des yeux de petite fille. Cette foret ne ressemblait pas à celle de Poudlard, elle ne faisait pas peur, même si elle cachait de nombreux monstres qui y vivaient pour pousser les demi-dieux à s'entrainer.

Annabeth s'assit sur un rocher et regarda fixement Athalia qui se sentait d'un coup mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, Athalia, dit Annabeth d'une voix mystérieuse. Fille d'Athéna et d'un sorcier ?

\- C'est bien ca oui, répondit Athalia timidement.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, quel est le nom de ton père ?

Athalia allait répondre à la question. Elle n'avait aucun risque ici, Annabeth ne pouvait pas connaître les sorciers et elles étaient seules dans la forêt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais quand elle entendit puis vit un buisson remuer avant de répondre, elle préféra ignorer la question.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit elle en lançant un faux sourire. J'aurais aimé te montrer un sort mais je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une loi chez les sorciers. Une stupide loi. Je ne peux l'utiliser qu'en cas de danger imminent.

\- Tu sais, c'est incroyable de voir une fille comme toi.. murmura Annabeth.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la seule fille que je n'ai jamais vue dans cette colonie à être à moitié déesse et à moitié sorcière.

\- Je suis la seule ?

\- Oui, et crois moi, j'étais la première à arriver ici. Donc j'en ai vu passer des demi-dieux. Et je vois bien que Chiron était étonné en te voyant, ca se voyait dans ses yeux.

Athalia était surprise d'entendre ca, elle ne pensait pas être aussi différente des autres. Elle était différente du monde entier, de tous et même des gens les plus étrange au monde. Elle était la seule avec un ADN aussi particulier. Au fond, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle comprenait enfin que où qu'elle aille, elle ne serait jamais à sa place, jamais avec ceux comme elle. Elle serait toujours « à moitié », séparé en deux et jamais à sa place. C'était blessant oui, elle allait surement subir des persécutions si les autres l'apprenaient, car c'est ce que font les humains lorsqu'une personne est trop différente pour eux. Pour eux, une personne différente est forcément un monstre. Alors, cela devrait rester un secret, où qu'elle aille. Ne pas avoir un gramme de sang humain dans les veines, c'était exceptionnel chez une terrienne. Oui, elle n'avait que du sang divin, et du sang de sorcier. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle était un Sang Mêlé par définition, elle était le fruit d'un accouplement par la pensée, un accouplement intellectuel. Car c'est ainsi que se reproduit Athéna, en tant que déesse vierge. Il lui suffit de discuter longtemps avec une personne cultivée et intéressée pour qu'elle enfante. Ainsi, Athalia n'était pas non plus née comme un enfant normal. Elle n'avait rien de normal. Et voila qu'elle se sentait… mal.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prophétie

Le silence planait entre Athalia et Annabeth quand la conque résonna dans toute la colonie. Annabeth se leva brusquement et se précipita vers le centre de la colonie, suivit de près par Athalia qui ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il se passait. Annabeth devait avoir lu dans ses pensées lorsque celle-ci s'exclama.

\- Un nouvel arrivant !

Athalia comprenait déjà mieux l'engouement que ce son avait provoqué en elle, Annabeth avait l'air d'une fille aimant les mystères, et dans la colonie, un nouvel arrivant était toujours un mystère. Elles arrivèrent ensemble à l'entrée de la Colonie et virent un attroupement dont dépassait Chiron. Annabeth s'avança en première pendant qu'Athalia restait à l'écart. L'attroupement se dissipa et Athalia vit enfin ce qui provoquait une telle cérémonie. Un jeune garçon, d'à peu près 12 ans, avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux clos. Il était allongé par terre, surement évanoui. Un satyre aux cheveux bouclés se trouvait à ses côtés, s'apprêtant à hisser le garçon sur le dos de Chiron. Athalia n'osait pas s'approcher plus près, elle avait peur de déranger et de faire une bêtise.

Tous les autres pensionnaires retournèrent à leurs activités pendant qu'Athalia restait debout à observer. Annabeth courrait presque en suivant Chiron, alors Athalia préféra la suivre, tout cette agitation l'intriguait.

Chiron emmenait le garçon à l'infirmerie de la colonie et l'installa dans un lit. Annabeth s'installa à son chevet pendant que Chiron donnait certaines consignes à une infirmière qui était une fille d'Apollon. Athalia ne savait pas où se mettre mais elle voulait en savoir plus, elle voulait voir ce qu'il se passait et surtout, comprendre.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demandait Annabeth.

\- Percy... Jackson, déclara Chiron.

\- Je me demande si c'est enfin le garçon de la prophétie… murmurait Annabeth.

\- La prophétie ? Demanda finalement Athalia et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Annabeth hésita et regarda Chiron qui hocha la tête vers elle, d'un regard sage. Elle se tourna vers Athalia.

\- Depuis… Longtemps, une grande prophétie repose sur tout le monde. Elle prédit l'arrivé d'un fils d'un des trois grand dieux qui serait à soit le destructeur de l'Olympe, soit son sauveur à l'âge de 16 ans. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons jamais rencontré un de ces enfants, il n'y en a toujours pas.

\- Alors à chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrive, Annabeth arrive en trombe et harcelle tout le monde pour en savoir plus, rajoute Chiron en provoquant un regard noir de la part d'Annabeth.

\- Je vois… murmure Athalia. Rien n'est jamais simple là où je vais.

\- Il faut être humain pour avoir une vie simple, et encore… ce n'est pas toujours le cas, répond Annabeth.

Le silence s'imposa et tout le monde si mit à fixer Percy Jackson, étendu dans le lit, inconscient. S'imaginer que ce garçon tout frêle pouvait être ce qui causerait la destruction de l'Olympe, ou qui le sauverait… C'était étrange pour nous tous. Se dire que le destin de tout le monde pouvait être entre les mains d'une seule personne, et qui plus est, un jeune garçon.

Athalia fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit le regard fixant de Chiron sur elle. Elle le regarda à son tour en haussant les sourcils.

\- Annabeth… dit-il.

\- Oui Chiron ? répondit celle-ci en levant la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais … non, reste. Je dois expliquer quelque chose d'important à Athalia.

\- D'accord… dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Athalia, dit Chiron en se tournant vers elle.

Athalia ne répondit rien et le regarda.

\- Il y a aussi une prophétie sur toi… lui dit Chiron

\- Comment ca ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien… Pourriez-vous sortir cinq minutes avec moi s'il vous plait ? demande-t-il à Athalia et Annabeth.

Les filles ne disent rien et suivent Chiron dans le bureau de la Grande Maison. Il ferme la porte derrière elles et attend un petit moment avant de parler.

\- Donc je disais… Athalia, il y a également une prophétie sur toi, dit-il.

\- Laquelle ? demande précipitamment Athalia.

\- Personne ne la connait, répond-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce possible Chiron ? L'Oracle est juste au dessus de nos têtes, proteste Annabeth.

\- L'oracle au dessus de nos têtes ? Comment ? demande Athalia

\- L'Oracle est une sortie de momie vivante qui donne les prophéties et elle se trouve dans le grenier, au dessus de nous, répond Annabeth en regardant Athalia.

\- Ah.. se rassure Athalia qui s'imaginait un fantôme voltigeant au dessus d'elle comme à Poudlard.

\- Et donc, comment se fait-il que personne ne connaisse cette prophétie ? demande Annabeth à Chiron.

\- Il se trouve que ce n'est pas notre Oracle qui détient cette prophétie… répond gravement Chiron.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Cette prophétie est détenue ailleurs sur cette Terre… Par la momie de la Fée Morgane.

Athalia ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de trembler de partout. Elle avait déjà vu une carte de chocogrenouille sur la Fée Morgane lorsqu'elle était dans le Poudlard Express, elle s'en souvenait.

\- La Fée Morgane est une sorcière du Moyen Age… Dit-elle doucement.

\- Oui… Et c'est étrange car c'est la seule à détenir cette prophétie. En fait, c'est même la seule prophétie qu'elle détient.

\- Donc il va falloir qu'Athalia aille voir cette momie ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle est où ?

\- En Bretagne.

\- En France ? s'exclame Athalia.

\- Exactement, tu connais ton cours de Géographie, répond Annabeth en rigolant.

\- Mais où exactement ? répond Athalia sans réagir à la remarque d'Annabeth.

\- Ca, ce sera ta quête… Trouver cette Momie, trouver la prophétie, répond sagement Chiron.

Comment dire… Apprendre que sa vie repose sur une prophétie que personne ne connait et qui nécessite toute une quête pour être connue, ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle au monde. Encore un nouveau mystère, et celui-ci allait être bien difficile à régler. La Bretagne… Cette région de France est très grande, et il fallait y trouver une personne morte qui détient un petit bout de papier.

Selon certaine rumeurs, la Fée Morgane n'est jamais morte, elle était immortelle. Mais être une momie qui détient une prophétie… Ce n'est pas être mort logiquement. Non, elle était plutôt une sorte de créature dorénavant. Elle était une grande sorcière, elle avait du utiliser un sortilège très puissant pour en arriver là. Et il fallait la trouver.

Alors voila, l'année, Athalia devait travailler pour réussir ses études de sorcellerie, elle devait affronter des trolls répugnants, des créatures dans la forêt interdite, et des professeurs infâme. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle affronte des monstres pendant les vacances, qu'elle se mette la tête à l'envers pour réussir une quête afin de connaître son destin tragique ainsi que se prendre la tête avec son identité. La joie.

Il se passa des jours avant que l'action ne revienne vraiment à la Colonie, du moins, pour Athalia. Pendant que les jeunes passaient leur temps à s'entrainer, se taper dessus, s'amuser… Elle, restait dans son bungalow à lire et faire des recherches sur la Fée Morgane et où ses dépouilles pouvaient se trouver. L'action revint lors du réveil du jeune Percy Jackson. Annabeth passait ses journées à son chevet pendant qu'il était encore inconscient, mais Athalia restait seule à lire. Alors quand la nouvelle se fit, Athalia se précipita à l'infirmerie de la Grande Maison pour trouver Annabeth, et le garçon enfin éveillé. Annabeth avait l'air surexcité, elle sautillait sur place tellement elle avait hâte de savoir quel serait le parent de Percy.

Mais on ne le su pas tout de suite, et par ce fait, Percy devait vivre au bungalow d'Hermes, le seul Bungalow où les demi dieux dont le parent ne s'étant pas proclamé pouvaient vivre. Ce Bungalow même où passaient tous les nouveaux alors que seule Athalia n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Oui, elle avait eu la chance que sa mère se décide vite à la proclamer comme sa fille. Et c'était une chose rare. Il y avait même des jeunes qui vivaient dans ce bungalow depuis des années sans savoir quel est leur parent. Et cette idée choquait Athalia, comment les dieux pouvaient-ils abandonner leurs enfants à un tel triste sort ? Car c'était ca, de l'abandon.


End file.
